Secrets in the Wind
by XxkDizzlexX
Summary: Evil is silently creeping over the waves of the Great Sea, slowly absorbing each island in its grasps. Can Link and Tetra find a way to stop the shadows from consuming the islands of their home, or will a mysterious evil claim victory before its too late?
1. The Beginning

**A/N: **Welcome to Secrets in the Wind, a Wind Waker story.

As I am an amateur writer, I would greatly appreciate any help and criticism you can give me!

This story is going through a major editing and revising process, so please bear with me for long periods between updates, I want to make this the best it can be. Reviews would be wonderful and even flaming for a good cause is acceptable. If you have a reason to hate it, and as long as it is mature, feel free to speak your mind through a PM. Spare us both the embarrassment.

Enough of my ramblings, on with the story!

**Edit ****4-13-11****: **I have finally completed revising this story! The next thing to come is a new chapter :)

But. You all know how lazy I am at writing/uploading nowadays…

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The Beginning**

A girl in her early teens stood in deep thought as she rested her arms on the wooden railing of a ship, letting out a deep sigh. The soft lullaby of the swishing sea waters danced through the air and into her pointed ears, white caps gently lapping against the sides of the ship. She was small for her age with a petite frame and short stature, but she held the aura of power about her. Even her turquoise eyes sparked of authority.

The girl looked across the indigo ocean she was born on, otherwise known as the Great Sea. It was vast. Vast like the bright blue sky and filled with adventures that she yearned to experience.

Wind swept through the night sky and played with the girls stray locks of hair that weren't twirled into a neat swirl at the top of her head.

'I_t's already been two years since Link and I defeated Ganondorf…we've been searching for the new Hyrule for awhile now…' _the girl thought to herself in recognition. She let her thoughts drift back to the Hyrule kingdom and the wise Hyrule king, who sacrificed himself for his ancient land now submerged under the waves. His last words echoed through her head. The words that made her and Link promise him that they would find the new Hyrule; the New Hyrule that was to be their home. This quest had lead Link and her crew to that very night.

The dark ocean pushed back and forth gently on the ship.

A door quietly creaked open, breaking the girl from her thoughts. Who could be up at such a late hour? The rest of her crew should be in bed, snoring like freight trains.

'_Well, speak of the devil' _she thought as she looked towards the doorway. It was Link, the hero that stood by her side as Hyrule was buried.

Although 'hero' was certainly not the term to be used in his present company.

His blue t-shirt was much too large, and it hung all the way down to his knees, while his orange pants were much too short and cut off at his ankles. His dark blonde hair was affray and his thick bangs hung in his face.

The boy's dark green eyes drooped with lack of sleep.

"Hey Tetra," the boy said with a smile, jumping up on the railing and facing the Great Sea. He sat, stretched backwards and let out a quiet groan.

"Hey" was all Tetra replied. Her nose scrunched up and a snort flew out her mouth, "Nice hair."

"I could say the same to you. And I couldn't sleep," he quickly defended himself.

Tetra stuck out her tongue and tried to flatten down her own bangs, but the wind just kept picking them out of their place again.

The two were silent for awhile, and Tetra continued to look at the sea that she grew up on. The young girl took in a deep breath, and Link looked down to her from up on the railing.

"Say, Wasn't it two years ago today that we fought Ganondorf?" he asked while studying her tanned face. His memories roamed back to the day the two had defeated the most feared creature of all the lands; the King of Evil, Ganon.

The recollections drifted around in his head while he waited for a reply from the girl.

"Uh…Tetra?"

"Link, there's something I want …" she paused, deciding weather or not to tell him, whatever this thought was. The subject was quickly shaken out of her head, and replaced with a new one. She cleared her throat, not bothering to finish her previous sentence.

"You're right! It has been a couple years, I was thinking about that earlier. Wow time really flies, eh?" She smirked.

"You're right. It does. It seems like it was only a couple days ago."

Tetra nodded and laughed, looking out to the water.

"Just the two of us, kicking 'ol Ganny's butt. Those were certainly were the days," Link chuckled.

"You bet they were. Now we're just scouring the Great Sea, looking for any large land mass suitable for life."

"Eh, we'll find something eventually." Link shrugged.

They both leaped into the air when the door smashed open suddenly. Tetra quickly straightened up and whipped her head to the doorway, while Link fell backwards and landed on the wooden floor with a thump, scattering dirt all around him.

"MISS TETRA!" a somewhat low voice called.

"What is it Gonzo?" Tetra spat at the man "Why aren't you sleeping? Now you're only going to get extra chores!"

Gonzo was a tall, barrel-chested man with tan skin, large muscles and a forest green shirt with a v-neck low enough to see a swirled tattoo on his chest.

"Captain, it's Niko," the man's voice instantly dropping to a whimper, his usual serious eyes were crawling with worry.

"What did he do now!" Tetra huffed, marching towards the pirate in green and rolling her eyes.

Gonzo's large nose twitched and he motioned to the doorway with his head, "I'll show you,"

He quickly led the way down to the crew quarters, with Tetra following right behind him. Before she disappeared, Tetra closed one eye and smirked- her trademark expression- and said to Link, "Thanks for joining me, I'll see ya in the morning." And with that, she slipped behind the wooden door and pulled it closed.

Tetra and Gonzo raced down to the stairs and took an immediate left to the crew quarters, where they saw a group of men huddled around a hole in the floor.

Tetra sighed and comprehended that only _her_ crew could manage to get a hole about three feet wide in the floor, while only standing in a five and a half foot room.

"Would someone please tell me _why _there is a gaping hole in the middle of my floor?" Tetra asked, trying her best to keep her temper down. It really wasn't helping when all the pirates were looking at her like stupid toddlers.

Then they all nervously looked at each other, all of them too scared to explain to their angry captain, for they all knew someone would get a good yelling at, along with extra work. So they all kept quiet.

"ANSWER ME!" the captain shouted at her pathetic excuse for a pirate crew.

Immediately a stout man was pushed forward. He opened his mouth to speak and all that came out was a fit of gibberish, causing the captain throw him a look which made him feel like the biggest idiot in the world.

"A little slower would be nice, Zuko," Tetra said, rolling her eyes to the ceiling and placing her hands on her hips.

"S-sorry…" he muttered. "Senza was carrying the last barrel of fresh water we had into this room, you see, because we were all real thirsty. Niko wanted to help by putting it on top of this crate here," he pointed to the large wooden box next to the bunks, "so Senza handed it to him, but he wasn't strong enough so he dropped it from the top bunk onto the floor…" he motioned with his eyes and his hands to the hole.

The captain squeezed the skin between her eyebrows and took in a deep breath to keep from exploding.

"Where is Niko?" Tetra asked without looking up.

"Down here!" a squeaky voice called from within the hole.

"Niko!" Tetra yelled. She stomped over and kneeled onto the floor, staring into the black, "You idiot! Get up here!"

The pirates cringed at her voice, but boy were they glad it wasn't them she was mad at.

"I-I'm sorry miss, there's only a little light down here, and I can't find the stairs," the invisible man stammered.

She moaned. "Someone get a rope and haul him up!" she ordered.

"Y-yes ma'am!" All the pirates said, stumbling into each other.

Tetra sighed, "And you call yourselves the terrors of the sea," she shook her head in shame, "Where did I go wrong as a captain?"

The female pirate proceeded to the door, and without looking back she barked one more command,

"Get him out of there, then first thing in the morning Niko and Senza will fix this gap in the floor, and we will set sail for the closest island with fresh water and food."

"But wait, captain," another large pirate stepped forward. "We ran out of ropes this morning,"

Tetra stood for a while, then waved a hand at them. "Eh, throw a blanket and let him sleep down there for tonight, alright Nudge? Serves him right for being an idiot. He can make friends with all his buck-toothed rat cousins while he's down there,"

They all heard a quiet 'eep' from the hole.

But they ignored it, shouted and saluted an 'Aye-aye captain!' as she walked out of the room.  
"You get to bed too, Link," she said to the boy who was peeking his head in the doorway, watching the show.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Morning spilled over the horizon as a pirate crew diligently worked on deck. Except for one, who was impatiently tapping a sandaled foot.

"Where is Niko?" the pirate captain yelled, flipping a blonde bang out of her face.  
"I believe he is still down in the hole captain, no one has gone to get him," a short pirate known as Mako said, adjusting his cracked glasses.

Tetra sighed and rolled her eyes to the cloudless sky above her, placing a thin finger on her temple as she remembered what happened the previous night.

"Ah yes, thank you Mako. Borrow Link's grappling hook to get him out," Tetra said with annoyance dripping in her voice. She felt the breeze blow against her skin as she turned towards the opposite direction, sending her bangs cascading in front of her eyes. Through her hair she searched the deck, and found a boy dressed in green on the other side of the ship.

"Oi! Link, c'mere would ya?" she called across the deck. The boy dropped what ever he was doing and quickly scurried over to her.

"Yes captain?" he asked, playfully saluting. He had different attire then last night; a green tunic with a brown belt around the waist, white pants, brown boots, and a green floppy hat to match.

"You have the best sea chart around here," she said extra loudly, looking at Gonzo with eyes like daggers. He had accidentally thrown hers over board out of fear when he spotted a spider on the deck. Gonzo quickly averted his gaze and his cheeks turned pink as he hung his head in embarrassment.

She cleared her throat and continued. "Tell me, where is the nearest island with fresh water?"

"Let's see…" he said, pulling out a yellowed map. "Looks like it would be Dragonroost, to the northeast,"

"Alright," She briskly nodded, took in a deep breath and cupped her hands around her mouth. Taking this as a warning, Link quickly brought his hands up to his ears.

"CREW! We're heading to Dragonroost!"

"But Miss Tetra, there is no wind to the northeast, yeah?" Gonzo called from the wheel, sticking his finger into his mouth, then into the air.

"Not to worry," Link grinned, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a white wand with swirls at the end, and golden sparkles at the tip. Tetra looked at him in confusion, and he just motioned the wand up, left, then right.

He whispered to the wind, "Northwest". Link just smirked as a giant gust of wind made its way to the northeast, almost knocking the captain off her feet. He laughed at Tetra's dumbfounded expression and lifted a finger to Tetra's chin and closed her mouth.

"But, how...the wind…what?" was all she could manage.

"Boy its fun to surprise you," he said with a grin. "It's called the Wind Waker," he said, displaying the white wand for her again. "It can change the wind's direction, turn day into night, and a few other things. I'm surprised you haven't noticed yet. I use it all the time."

Tetra just shook her head, "I just thought you normally mumbled to yourself…But whatever, get back to work," she said, waving him off. Link looked at her with hurt painted on his face. "Fine, _please _get back to work." The girl exhaled sharply and looked above.

"Aye captain!" Link gleefully agreed, and jumped to his chores. Tetra walked off, attending to her captain duties as the massive ship cut through the waves in the direction of Dragonroost Island.

* * *

Make sure and stick around for more!

As for the disclaimer, I'm sure we all know I don't own the Legend of Zelda. I hope this single disclaimer can suffice for the entire story :)


	2. The News

**A/N: **And I am also revising all of these author's notes. Some were a bit…obnoxious :|  
I apologize again!  
But anyways, enjoy chapter two! It's important.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The News**

"LAND HO!" Zuko's voice boomed from high atop the crows nest.

All of the crew raced to the sides of the ship, peering out to the water.

White clouds spiraled around a small square poked up on the horizon.

"Stupid Zuko! That's not Dragonroost! Dragonroost is a big island that has a big volcano and a big sky monster on top, and that's only a tiny square!" Niko scoffed at the man.

"Oi, Niko, that _is _Dragonroost you dolt!" Gonzo corrected. "When we get closer you'll be able to see the _'big sky monster, _which is actually Valoo._'_"

The pirate captain estimated the distance between the ship and the island; a good hour of sailing at least. Having finished her work, she decided to check on her crew. She started with Gonzo at the helm of the ship.

"Doing a good job Gonzo, just park her parallel to those palm trees, not to close to shore."

"Yes Miss Tetra" he obediently replied, turning the wheel to match the captain's orders.

She climbed up many pegs of the ladder that led up to the crows nest. She saw Zuko there, holding a telescope to his eye. She chuckled on how intently he was staring at the island. Deciding to be kind, she offered him a break, but he quickly refused. She decided not to question his strangeness, so she climbed down and made her way to her cabin.

She saw one of her most trusted crew members standing in front of her door, guarding it like usual.

"Hello Nudge," she sang, strolling up to him.

"Why hello Miss Tetra, would you like to enter your cabin?" he asked, sidestepping from in front of her door. It seemed like he always had a worried look in his eyes, and Tetra always wondered why that was.

"No thanks, I actually came to ask you where Link is,"

Nudge looked up in thought for a moment before he replied.

"I think I saw him with Niko, but I'm not sure. I'd check the crew quarters."

Tetra nodded, and trotted down the stairs. Instead of taking a right into the cabins like Nudge said, she kept walking forward into the cargo room.

There was a deep ditch in the middle of the room, holding all their supplies. She scanned the large area, and spotted Link at the other end of the room on a raised wooden platform, standing in front of a doorway. He was shouting.

"C'mon Niko! Jump!"

"But I might fall!" Tetra saw a small pirate with a massive overbite, swinging from a lantern that hung from the ceiling.

"I've passed all _your_ tests! Now try and pass mine!" Link called with his hands cupped around his mouth.

It was easy to tell that the man was shaking in his boots. He took in a breath, was about to jump, when something suddenly threw off his balance.

"NIKO!" the young captain roared, purposely making the poor pirate loose his grip on the rope and fall a good 7 feet, only to land straight on his bum.

"Y-yes Miss Tetra?" he moaned, painfully turning to face his captain.

"Have you finished fixing that hole yet?"

"W-well" he stammered, twiddling his thumbs, "Senza said he would do it, cuz he said I would just get in the way…I tried to help, I really did."

Tetra shook her head and sighed. "Well since I caught you goofing off instead of doing your other work, you can add washing the deck to you list of chores." Niko was about to protest, but thought against it when he remembered who he was talking to.

"Wait, what about Link?" he asked, pointing to the boy in green, "He was goofing off too!"

"As for Link, he can come with me."

The young boy nodded, jumped off the landing, and followed Tetra out of the room.

Link looked over the side of the ship to see what was ahead. The sight of Dragonroost Island on the horizon of the vast sea sent a wave of deja vu over him. Memories bubbled to the surface of his mind, memories that seemed like decades back; meeting Medli and the prince, battling his way through Dragonroost Cavern, and befriending many of the other Ritos.

"Alright, listen up!" Tetra called, curving Link's attention from the island.

"I'm now going to choose who's coming ashore." She waited until most of the crew was looking her way. "Of course I'm going, Link's going so he can lead the way, and I am going to let one more person join us." "Senza still needs to fix the floor, Niko is going to wash the deck, Mako is taking inventory of our cargo, Nudge can keep everyone in order, so that leaves Zuko and Gonzo." She counted off on her fingers as she said the names of her crew members.

The two pirates quickly glanced at each other, then at their captain. "And Gonzo, I could use a body guard, who knows how crazy these bird people can get."

Zuko lowered his head in defeat as Gonzo grinned.

"Uh, Tetra, you know the Rito aren't going to attack you, they're very civilized. You've even met them before," Link said as they walked towards the rowboat.

"Hm, oh well. Gonzo's coming, just to be safe." she shrugged.

As Link, Tetra, and Gonzo made their way unto the island all three of them seemed to be lost in their own thoughts. The breeze blew by them and tousled Tetra's hair. Link cast a sideways glance at her and smiled as he saw the young pirate girl wrestling to keep the yellow locks down and out of her eyes. She quietly grumbled to her stubborn hair, and admitted defeat when she found it impossible to tame.

When they finally made it to the island, Link immediately took off running.

"Hey! Link! Wait up!" Tetra called.

"Hurry up you guys!" Link called back.

"Get back here you little green weirdo!" Tetra playfully yelled.

Link led the way up the mountain, all the while Gonzo puffing along behind them.

After many twists and turns, the threesome had made it to a large cave opening.

"This is where the Rito live," Link explained as Gonzo caught his breath.

"Geez tubby, you should start working out. Save some air for the rest of us," Tetra commented, patting Gonzo's stomach. "Now let's get going." she said, walking into the cave.

Link rolled his eyes at her impatient attitude, and followed her inside.

They were in a large, spacious room with a ramp sticking out of the side, winding upward to the top floor. There were many windows at the top of the room, and a large opening in the ceiling. You could see a few Rito were flying in and out, carrying mailbags; delivering mail across the Great Sea was one of the main jobs the Ritos took charge of. There were quite a few passageways leading to different locations outside, and a few doors leading to other rooms. There were many Rito walking about, but for some reason it seemed as though they had a depressed air about them.

"Link!" a voice called. They turned to see a handsome Rito running up to them. He had ruby eyes, dark skin, a large yellow-orange beak for a nose, and white hair pointing upward with four separate locks showing in front of his pointed ears. He had wings coming out of his sleeves, next to his arms, and small bird like feet, minus the talons.

"Quill!" Link exclaimed, opening his arms for an embrace.

"How have you been? I haven't seen you in goddesses know how long! I also see that you still have your pirate friends," the bird-man smiled, nodding towards Tetra and Gonzo, who were standing behind Link.

"How are things here on Dragonroost?" Link inquired.

"Well, I'm afraid I have some bad news," Quill sighed with sadness replacing the joy in his ruby eyes.

"Oh? What is it?" asked Link, certainly concerned about one of his favorite islands.

"You should speak with the Chieftain about it." Just after he said that, an important looking Rito approached them in the center of the spacious room. His hair flowed down his neck to his shoulder blades, and atop his head he wore a small golden crown. His beak was hooked and pointed at the ground, and under it was his short brown beard. On his neck he wore a thick golden bangle to match the ones on his wrists. He wore a long, grey robe with green cuffs, and a long red cloth that reached the floor. It had white designs sewn into it, giving it a royal feel. The Chief Rito had bright, golden eyes that held a certain wise look about them, but it seemed as though today those wise eyes were grave.

"Link," he spoke in a deep voice, "I need to speak with you."

Link, Tetra, Quill, and the Chieftain entered a small, plain room with empty walls, but for an ancient grandfather clock, and large painting of the Great Sea hanging on the back wall. They were all sitting around a circular table, and another map of the Great Sea was engraved in the middle.

Gonzo had gone to arm wrestle with the Chieftain's body guards, Akoot and Skett, as their chief was busy.

"As you can tell, things are unusually quiet," the Chieftain began.

"Yeah, everyone seems a little down…Where's Medli?" Link interrupted, looking out the doorway for his winged friend.

"That is the reason why I have asked you to join us for this meeting. I'm afraid that Medli and the other sage, the sage of Wind, Makar, have been kidnapped and taken to an island outside the Great Sea."

"Before we start, what is a sage?" Tetra quickly asked the Chieftain before he continued.

"A sage is one of the creatures chosen by the gods to help protect the seal on the entrance to the Realm of Evil, and Medli and Makar were the two beings on the Great Sea that were picked."

Tetra nodded.

"That's terrible!" Link exclaimed, not a second after the Chieftain finished his sentence. "Where is this island?"

"The island has a sort of force field surrounding it, so we are unable to pin point its exact location, even with our modern technology," the Chieftain explained. Tetra opened her mouth to speak, but Quill cut her off.

"Yes Tetra, we have tried to find it ourselves, just by air," he said, reading the girl's mind like a book "but something always prevents us. There is the fact that it is a blind search. So we have no idea where to look. Even if we did find the island, that barrier would definitely be a problem. Extreme storms have hit us during our searches, and monsters seem to swarm. At least a dozen at a time attacked me the last time I was looking for the island." Quill told.

"I'm sure that you can see that this is very serious. This evil force knows we are trying to find them, and the creature keeping the sages hostage does NOT want them to leave for whatever reason. And since they are aware of our attemps at rescue, they disguise themselves even better," the Chieftain said, with a very serious tone, and a hint of anger in his bright red eyes.

"Do you think it could be Ganondorf returning again? He killed the other sages because they prevented him from doing his evil deeds," Tetra suggested.

"No, he couldn't still be alive after what had happened to him. A sword through the head and being buried by millions of gallons of water is hard to live through." Link disagreed, though he was pondering it himself.

"He returned once, he might be able to do it again," Tetra persisted.

"Ah, but I agree with Link; no one could survive through what Ganon went through." the wise man told.

"What do you think it wants?" the young boy asked.

"It has kidnapped the sages, so it probably wants passage to the Realm of Evil. This is why we must rescue Medli and Makar, for if they die, the seal on the realm will be broken, wrecking havoc in our world. Who knows what could happen if monsters could come in and out of it as they please. We not only want to save the sages, but we want to save the Great Sea. Or even beyond," the Rito Chief explained.

"We can't let that happen!" Link proclaimed, slamming a fist on the table.

"I agree Link, and we must find out who is doing this, but in order to do that, we first need to find the island."

"Chief I was going to tell you earlier, but you were busy. When I was flying over the triangle islands, all three of them, I heard some chanting, and the pearls on the islands were glowing extra brightly," Quill mentioned.

"Hm? What did you hear?" The Chieftain asked, question in his eyes.

"If I remember correctly, it went something like 'To the North, to the South, to the East, collect the gifts and the way will be shown.'" Quill recited.

All of the members around the table shared the same expression of confusion, curiosity, and wonder at this new found puzzle.

"Well, that is interesting…" the Chieftain rumbled, rubbing his chin, "It looks like we have a new riddle to ponder."

Once the Chieftain had said this, the clock on the wall tolled six times, signaling it was evening.

"It is getting late. Would you like to stay and depart when morning comes?" the Chieftain offered, looking from the clock to Link and Tetra who were sitting across the table from him.

"We'll have to discuss this later then, or tomorrow, at the latest." Tetra decided, standing up, "But for now, we all should think about what could possibly be happening with this new found evil."

"Perhaps over dinner," the Chieftain offered, "I'm sure your crew wouldn't mind staying for a meal?"

"Pff, for sure they wouldn't!" Tetra exclaimed, "They'll be overjoyed to eat something besides over-salted meat and fish. I wouldn't mind it too much either," she laughed.

"It's settled then. Your crew will stay here, and leave tomorrow," the Chieftain concluded.

* * *

Well that was important, huh? Not sure when the next chapter will be up, but I hope you've enjoyed this so far!  
Review please! Even if you don't have an account! It means the world :) And normally inspires another chapter or two XD


	3. Mountain Climbing

**A/N: **This shall make those LinkxTetra fans happy :)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Mountain Climbing**

After receiving the fresh food and water and setting it for storage on the ship, Tetra's entire crew vigorously feasted with the Ritos when dinner came.

They were in the dining hall, a large room with a very tall ceiling; it held a very long table where all the Ritos and pirates ate. There were tall windows on each wall, letting in the evening light. Between the windows were long banners that had the same designs as the chief's red cloak. Everything was a pale shade of pinkish yellow from the oncoming sunset.

The pirates told tales of their journeys on the Great Sea, facing perilous enemies, raging storms, and other dangers. Tetra knew they were all exaggerating, but she decided not to mention it and ruin their fun. The Rito's shared stories of the many interesting things they encountered while on their mail route; the Ghost Ship, conversations with the islanders, and even bizarre encounters with Beedle the traveling merchant on his shop ship.

Even Link was telling of his own adventures. He told the story of how he had defeated the boss of the Wind temple, all the while using his spoon to imitate his sword. He made everyone laugh when he had preformed a vertical chop with the silverware, and accidentally flung a glob of pudding at Gonzo's face.

At the time Link looked around the table to see if Tetra was laughing too, but instead he noticed her sneaking out of the dining hall. He quickly excused himself and followed her outside, and to the entrance of Dragonroost Cavern.

"Tetra! Wait up!" Link called, sprinting across the bridge to catch up to her. "What'chya up to?" he panted when he finally reached the young girl.

Surprised that Link followed her, she answered.

"I wanted to ask Valoo if he knew anything about that riddle. I'm sure he's flown over those islands too, so he might know about it," she told him.

"How come I wasn't invited?" Link grinned, folding his arms.

"I thought you said that you wanted to catch up with Prince Komali, I was doing a good deed by not disturbing you."

"We can do that later," he said. Link waved a hand in front of her face with a 'psh'.

Tetra sighed and looked at the entrance to the cavern. "The only problem is, I have no idea how to get through a raging volcano filled with molten lava, past blood-thirsty monsters, walk up a slope winding on the outside of a mountain, and get to the monumental red dragon sitting on top of it, six hundred million feet in the air."

Link chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Oh naïve Tetra, the mountain is not that high. And, I'll come with you. I can show you the best way to get to Valoo. Those monsters'll be running and crying to their mothers when they see me coming'," he smirked, flipping his hair out of face and casually flexing his arm, "It shouldn't be _that_ dangerous with me there."

Tetra looked at him incredulously, then smiled too. As she walked by him she half slapped, half patted him on the face. "Yes. Hopefully they don't die of laughter. Now c'mon muscle man, lead me."

"Alright, but don't yell at me when you get burned," Link played, following her.

"As long as you don't whine about being so far from the ground," Tetra retorted.

"Yeah right," Link laughed.

"Hey, watch how you speak to your captain," she said playfully.

"So _Miss Captain_, do you want to see the cavern or not?"

"I'm following you, remember tough stuff?" Tetra replied mockingly, "Get up here,"

Link grinned in reply as he led her to the entrance of the cavern.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After many monsters and intense heat, they finally made it to the outside of the mountain. "Phew! Finally, fresh air," Link huffed, "It was getting a little too hot in there." He took of his hat and ruffled his hair.

Tetra tried her best not to look over the edge as they climbed the spiraling land and stairs to the summit.

The pair soon reached a dead end; a small slip of land that abruptly dropped off, and then reappeared about five or six feet away. Though all her attempts not to, Tetra finally looked over the ledge. She gulped as she realized how high up they actually were. All she saw where white, puffy clouds below her, but as she looked out towards the ocean, she saw the setting sun sparkling over the Great Sea, making the light dance on the water. The sunset made the sky different shades of pink, orange, and red, and the sea was mirroring the colors. She would have found the sight breath-takingly beautiful if she wasn't five thousand feet in the air.

"N-now what?" Tetra gulped, turning so the view wouldn't remind her of how high up they were.

"I guess we'll have to see Valoo tomorrow, when Quill or Komali could bring us." Link replied, looking at the gap.

Something that would be the solution to their predicament caught the boy's eye, but the female pirate didn't notice as she turned to go back the way they came. She took one misfortunate step, which sent the stairs falling from under her feet. Luckily using her quick reflexes, she managed to grab onto part of the cement that was still attached.

"Tetra!" Link yelped as he ran to where she clung for dear life.

"Link! Help!" she whimpered to the boy in green.

Immediately she felt herself being hauled up from where she had been hanging, and then felt something sturdy beneath her feet. That sudden scare made her muscles go limp, making her fall into Link. He was a bit surprised at this motion, but either way he caught her from falling again.

"You ok Tetra?" He asked, his voice serious.

"How's that for a doozy?" She grunted, ignoring his question.

A small smile pulled at the corners of his lips as he pushed Tetra to her feet. Once regaining her balance, the blonde girl examined the ledge, but she saw that they were stranded.

"How are we supposed to get back?"

While the girl was asking that, Link pulled a hook and a rope from his tunic.

"Don't worry miss cap-i-tan," he issued with a French accent, "I have a plan."

"And that would be…?" The pirate pressed, waving a hand through the air.

"See that pole sticking out of the side of the mountain?" Tetra followed to where Link was pointing and nodded.

"I could latch onto that with my grappling hook and swing across." Link's cheeks turned pink and he looked at the ground when he said his next sentence. "But if we both wanted to get across, I'd have to carry you…"

Noticing that the pirate wasn't responding, Link quickly added,

"O-or you could go yourself of course. You know how to use a grappling hook, right?"

"I think I'd rather go with you now," Tetra said. "It would be safer with you, I'm still a little shaky," she added with a shrug.

"Alright," Link murmured with a slight grin that Tetra hadn't seen. He twirled the rope around his head a few times, and then hurled it at the pole. He pulled on it, making sure it would support both their weights. Link didn't notice that the pirate captain was fidgeting a bit, Tetra was nervous to be so close to him, let alone about to wrap her arms around his neck.

"Ready?" the blonde boy called behind him.

The girl awkwardly slid her arms over his shoulders and clasped them together.

"This good?" she asked.

"Like a piggy-back Tetra, wrap your legs around my waist,"

She was glad Link couldn't see her red face, but she followed his directions.  
"How about now?"

"Yep, hang on tight!" She could hear the smile in his voice, and he bolted towards the edge. Tetra squeezed her eyes shut as she felt the ground beneath their feet fall away.

Before she knew it she felt earth replace the open space.

"Tetra, we've reached ground…you can let go."

Somehow Link must have turned around without her noticing, because when she peeked one eye open, she saw Link's face inches from hers, and she was staring into his dark green eyes.

"Oh, sorry…" The girl muttered and immediately let go, her face turning scarlet from embarrassment.

"It's fine," he said, giving her a warm smile. "C'mon, it's getting dark, we better hurry."

Tetra nodded and they continued up the twisting slope.

After three more stomach-churning leaps and a couple dozen stairs, the two finally made it to the top by nightfall.

"GEEZ, that took forever," Tetra complained. "That dragon better be ready to answer some questions."

Valoo was even bigger close up. He was a large, red dragon with a slender neck that was slightly arched, forcing his head to hang above his large belly. His head looked like it was slightly bobbing up and down, but it was hard to tell from their perspective. He also had miniature white and feathery wings instead of large, scaly ones that you would normally picture on a dragon.

They walked up to Valoo and heard a faint noise. What _was_ that? Neither of them could directly put their finger on it…wait a minute…was Valoo…?

"Snoring! Seriously!" Tetra spluttered. "I scale up the side of a mountain just to ask the sky god a few questions…and he's taking a nap."

"I guess we can come back tomorrow," Link suggested, shrugging lamely.

"Ohooo no. I encountered lava, many pestering monsters, _and_ I almost fell to my death on my trip up here." She was now standing under Valoo's head, snapping her fingers. "C'mon, wake up."

"Tetra…" Link warned.

All of a sudden something wet, gooey, and sticky hit Tetra on the head. She looked up to see that the sky god had a long trail of drool oozing out of his large muzzle.

Tetra felt her head in disgust and tried not to scream. "Well isn't this great. I have dragon spit in my hair." She looked over to Link, who was trying his best _not _to bust a gut laughing.

"Oh put a sock in it." she growled, wiping most of the goo off of her head with her arm. She trudged over to the side of the mountain, sat down with her feet dangling over the edge, and crossed her arms.

She was soon joined by Link, who sat down next to her.

"You done? I swear you sounded like an ape either throwing up or giving birth," Tetra said coldly without even sparing him a glance.

"I'm sorry for laughing at you," Link apologized.

"Humph." Tetra looked over to Link, who was giving her a fake and over-dramatic attempt at puppy eyes.

"Okay, okay, I forgive you. Now stop looking at me like that, it's creepy,"

Link smiled and handed her something.

"What's this?"

"It's a towel, use it wisely," he said, giving her a mock-serious look.

Tetra chuckled and wiped off her face. "Thanks."

She sighed and set the towel on the ground next to her. "How are we going to get back in time? Everyone's probably wondering what happened to us."

"Well, it's dangerous to go back when the sun goes down, so I guess we have to camp here tonight." Link said.

"I guess that's what we have to do." Tetra agreed, looking over to the ocean.

The sun was completely hidden below the horizon, and was replaced with the pale, shining moon. A few stars were already dotting the sky, making it look like a dark blue cake with white sprinkles. The mirror-like ocean created the illusion of two beautiful night skies. Tetra was happy that she could finally enjoy the view, knowing she was safe with Link beside her. She unexpectedly yawned widely, making Link chuckle.

"I suppose getting drooled on would make one tired" he laughed.

"I'm not tired," she retorted defiantly.

"I bet I can stay up longer then you."

"You're on," Tetra grinned.

An hour passed and they were on their backs, searching the sky for the constellations amongst all the other stars.

"See that one? That's Orion's belt," Link described, pointing to a cluster of stars.

"I didn't know you knew much about constellations," Tetra admitted.

"It's good to know the stars along with the sea I guess. It helps with navigation." he answered, putting his arms behind his neck.

Link turned his head to see Tetra wrapping her arms around herself, quietly shivering.

"Are you cold?" Link asked, though the answer was obvious.

"L-little" was Tetra's reply through chattering teeth.

"Here, move a little closer, I'm warm." Link suggested, holding out an arm.

Tetra looked over at him with wary eyes.

"What? I don't bite; I gave up that habit when I was two," he assured her.

Tetra smiled at his remark and moved closer, but with still plenty of space between them.

"You're still shivering."

"I'm fine, r-really."

Link rolled his eyes and slid his arm around her waist and pulled.

"Link!" Tetra protested as she was being pulled towards him. She was now against his side, all the while blushing madly.

"You're warmer though, right?"

He _was_ warm, so Tetra nodded slowly.

"Good." Link removed his arm from her waist and returned it to behind his neck when Tetra yawned again.

"Something tells me you're not going to win this bet," he whispered into her ear. And that was the last thing Tetra was aware of before she dozed off. That, and her face sizzling from embarrassment.

* * *

Wasn't that wonderful? All that LxT?  
Thank you for those five that have reviewed so far! **?, ripper**(x2), **iluvmudkips:p, youknowwho(yes Voldemort), **and a big thank you to my very first reviewer, **Princess Mara of the Universe**!  
Until next time, XxkDizzlexX


	4. The Compass

**Chapter 4**

**The Compass**

Tetra awoke to see Link and a Rito sitting across from each other a few feet away. She squinted her eyes to get a better look at who it was, and realized it was Prince Komali, he had really changed! Instead of being the small, cowardly Rito that he was when she last saw him, he was taller, more muscular, and he had a much more confident look about him. And instead of always frowning, a smile graced his face, heck; he was even a bit handsome. Link was talking to Komali, who was nodding and listening intently. She got up and stretched, and when they saw her, they immediately stopped and looked over at her.

'_They were talking about me,' _she thought,_ 'I wonder what about.'_

"Good morning sleepy," Link said, smiling at her.

"What time is it?" Tetra asked in the middle of a yawn.

"It was about eleven-thirty when I left," Komali told her.

"Is Valoo still sleeping?" she questioned while striding over to the big, red dragon.

Valoo made a quiet bark and spat a ball of fire into the air, signaling that he was now wide awake.

"You gunna spit on me again?" Tetra joked at him. Valoo cooed an apology and flapped his miniature wings.

She turned around to face the two boys. "I'm going to ask the sky god a few questions so-"

"But he only speaks Hylian," Komali interrupted.

"Don't fret dear; I know how to speak with the dragon," Tetra bragged and looked at her nails.

Komali looked at her with confusion in his bright red eyes.

"She knows how to speak Hylian," Link told the Rito.

"Okay, sure, and I am the king of Hyrule," Komali murmured sarcastically.

"You boys can continue your tea party, I am ever so sorry I interrupted," the pirate mocked, as she faced the large dragon. She spoke to it in a strange tongue that Link didn't understand at all, and Komali could only faintly recognize.

The bird prince ignored the sassy comment and turned to Link.

"What was with the snuggling this morning huh?" Komali whispered to him, with a smirk on his face.

"She was cold…" Link shrugged as if it was nothing.

"You had your arms wrapped around her, and she was cuddling against your side," he put a finger to his chin. "Something tells me that you didn't do that just because she was a little chilly."

"Since when were you…" Link tried to think of a decent comeback, but failed. He huffed out a puff of air and folded his arms. "Well last time I checked you couldn't even talk to a girl without stuttering like crazy, so you shouldn't be talking." Link retorted.

The Rito put his hands up in defense. "Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to hit a cord, I was just curious."

Link was going to reply with a smart-alec remark, but thought against it, knowing it would have hurt the prince's feelings.

"Speaking of girls, how are things without Medli around?" Link asked in a casual tone.

"It's quiet. Everyone is a little down; she really did know how to brighten a room…with her smile and all…" Komali sighed and looked off, thinking of the girl he missed so much.

"Don't worry, we'll find her." Link assured him, patting his shoulder.

They heard footsteps coming, and Tetra's voice.

"You boys ready to go back to the village?"

"Yep." They said simultaneously as they stood up.

Komali offered to carry them down the mountain by air, but Tetra declined, not wanting to feel open air under her feet any more then she needed to. Link also declined the offer, wanting to stay with Tetra. Komali had given him a wide smirk and a raised eyebrow, but Link quickly added that the pirate captain wouldn't be able to get back if they traveled to the village separately. Komali nodded, and dived off the mountain and glided back down to the earth.

When they walked back into the main room, Tetra was embraced by a large bear hug from Gonzo, who thought Valoo had eaten her, though he was immediately pushed away by the suffocating captain. The Chieftain approached them, and Tetra asked him to issue another meeting to discuss what the sky god had said. He agreed and called Quill and they met in the room they had last.

"I told him the riddle, and he just sat there for a moment," Tetra began. "He guessed that maybe the gifts were the Triforce pieces, because they are the most important gifts from the gods."

"Triforce pieces?" Quill asked. "What are those?"

"Well, long story, somewhat short," Link said. "The Triforce is the ancient embodiment of the three goddesses; Din, Farore, and Nayru, passed down to this world once they were done creating it. It holds the three traits that resemble the goddesses; power, courage, and wisdom. It has the shape of a pyramid with two triangles on the bottom, and one perching on the points of the two."

"That could be…" the Chieftain pondered, as if Link's previous sentence never happened. He scratched his chin in thought, though he then shook his head. "No that would be impossible. We already know that Tetra and Link hold two of the three pieces, but Ganon held the third piece, did he not? And he died a year ago."

"He did, but you think the gods would have chosen a new keeper for the Triforce, seeming that Ganon is dead now?" Link suggested.

"Whoa whoa whoa, wait a minute," Tetra interrupted, putting her hands up. "The riddle was 'To the North, to the South, to the East, collect the gifts and the way will be shown' I know Valoo had said it, but how could that have anything to do with the _Triforce_?" Tetra asked, looking around the table.

"The pirate has a point." Quill agreed.

They all sat for a minute, going over the puzzle in their heads.

"Didn't you say you heard the chanting above the triangle islands?" Link asked Quill. The Rito nodded, suspicious about what the boy was thinking.

"To the North, to the South, to the East," he recited. "Northern, Southern, and Eastern triangle islands! We have to collect the pearls from the islands!" Link exclaimed with excitement dancing in his eyes.

"That makes perfect sense!" Quill agreed, laughing. "It seems so obvious now that I think about it."

"Well, it looks like we'll start sailing for the Northern triangle island soon then." Tetra announced.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Link stood on the beach, watching the pirates as they were preparing the ship for departure, and gazing at one pirate in particular. She was probably laughing at something Gonzo had done, and her eyes were showing their piercing blue color in the sunlight. The wind blew from behind her, the strands of her hair tickling the sides of her face. Link smiled to himself, wondering why he found it so hard to look away.

Komali interrupted his thoughts as he approached Link on the beach.

"Hey Link, before you go, I need to give you something," the Rito prince told him, fishing in his pocket. He pulled out something round and attached to a golden chain; it had the compass rose engraved on it, and it looked quite old. There were three gems outlining the inside of the glass; they were blue, orange and green. Ancient designs that looked like wind and waves encircled the object. A thick arrow was attached to the center by a black tab, and it lay limp under the glass.

"Valoo wanted me to give it to you. I only know a little Hylian from what Medli taught me, but I think he said it was a compass." He said, holding the object out to Link.

"Thanks Komali," he said, turning the golden compass over in his hands.

"Oh yeah, one more thing." He dug in his pocket again, this time pulling out a letter.

"Could you give this to Medli when you find her? And please don't read it…it's kinda embarrassing…" the Rito murmured so no one except for Link could hear.

"I will, I mean, give it to her. I won't read it." Link assured him, laughing.

"C'mon Link! We're leaving!" Tetra shouted from the ship.

"'Kay!" he yelled back. "See you later Komali, and don't worry, we'll get Medli back." Komali nodded hopefully as he watched Link race towards the pirate ship. The Rito prince looked at the ground and traced a heart in the sand with his foot. He closed his eyes and whispered.

"Save her Link…for the world… and for me…"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

They had been sailing for a few hours when Zuko shouted at the sign of land. Tetra ran to the side of the ship and peered over the railing, trying to spot the island. She was thinking she would see a bright glow from the isle like Quill had said, but instead she just saw a small, plain looking slab of land. She had borrowed a spyglass from Mako, just to see if there was even a faint glow. She looked at the island, and she saw the statue of the Goddess Din, but that was the only thing that wasn't blandly colored.

'_Hm. That's weird. I could have sworn Quill said the pearls were glowing…oh well. Better tell Link we're almost there.'_

Below deck Link was lying on his bunk, looking at the compass Komali had given to him. Even though the ship was headed southwest, it looked like the arrow was pointing _north_west, and Link even checked with half of the pirates to see which way was north. But Link had shrugged it off, reassuring himself that it was just the way he was looking at it. Everything else on it was normal for a compass, except for the three gems outlining the inside. It looked like the orange gem was glowing a bit but, just like the arrow, Link thought it was his imagination. Footsteps were heard tapping down the stairs, so he quickly stashed the compass in his pocket just as Tetra walked through the doorway.

We're almost there," she told him, putting her hands in her pockets and leaning against the doorjamb.

"Okay, I'll be right there,"

"What were you doing down here?" Tetra questioned, suspiciously eyeing him.

"Just resting," He hated lying, and to her in particular, but he felt like he couldn't tell Tetra about the compass just yet.

"Really?" she said in an uninterested tone.

"Miss, we're here!" They heard Zuko call from above them.

"C'mon," Tetra smiled, motioning with her head towards the doorway. Link quickly got to his feet and followed her onto the deck.

"I thought Quill said the pearls were glowing," Link mentioned, searching the island for any type of bright color.

"Yeah, so did I, guess he just imagined it." Tetra sighed, shrugging. "I have to finish some stuff on the ship; you can go alone, can't you?"

"I do think I can handle it," Link smirked as he jumped off the ship and swam to the island.

When he got there, Tetra saw him scrambling around in confusion.

"Well?" she shouted from the ship.

Link looked back to her with panic in his eyes. "It's not here!"

* * *

Oh dear. Wherever could that little pearl have gone? Any guesses? Leave it in a review perhaps. I would love to see what you think!


	5. Arguing

**A/N: **This chapter contains minor spoilers for the ending of Wind Waker, so if you haven't beaten it, oh well. Read anyways. It's not like you don't know what happens XD

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Arguing**

Every member of the crew searched high and low for the pearl; in the grass, through the shrubs, in the flowers, even underwater. They couldn't find it, though there weren't many places to hide anything on the little island. The whole time they were searching, Niko was calling "here, pearly pearly pearl! Come out come out wherever you are!" He turned to face his captain who sent him back to the ship for a time out like an annoyed mother, all the while the rest of the crew was hooting loudly.

"I don't think it's here," Mako commented, checking behind a shrub.

"Thank you Mister Obvious," Tetra snapped.

She sighed and walked over to the statue that was standing there; it was Din, the Goddess of Power. The statue was holding her arms out as if to hold something.

"Where are you…?" she whispered to the wind. The pirate heard footsteps behind her, and she turned around to see Link.

"We should get back to the ship, Niko's probably getting lonely."

Tetra laughed and agreed, and she ordered the crew to head back to the pirate ship. Link stood by the statue for a little longer, secretly taking out his compass to look at it. The arrow was definitely not pointing north, he decided. The orange gem on the glass started glowing very brightly. Link looked at it in confusion, then up to the Goddess Din. It was the exact same color of orange…Link looked behind the statue, there was nothing to see but the point of the island, or was there…? He walked over to the point, and looked down at his compass, and the orange gem started shimmering madly. He faced it the opposite direction, and it stopped shinning. Link gasped as he figured out what this meant. A _compass_, the orange gem glowing when he pointed it a certain way, that way specifically being the direction the arrow was pointing. Link's eyes widened and he raced towards the ship.

After getting everyone on board, Link walked up to Tetra.

"I think we should head northwest," he told her.

"Why?"

"I, I just have a feeling."

Tetra thought for a moment, then shrugged.

"Well a feeling is as good as we got right now. Crew! We're setting sail to the northwest!"

"What island capin'?" Senza shouted from the wheel.

"Where to?" she echoed to Link.

"Uh…" Link uttered, opening his sea chart. He used his index finger and traced the point of the island to the northwest. His finger fist touched Spectacle Island, but the only thing there was a cannon shooting game, and Link was pretty sure they wouldn't be giving pearls out as prizes, so he chose the next option. "Star island."

Tetra repeated to Senza what Link had said, and the large man saluted.

"You just have a feeling about that place?" the pirate asked again.

Link nodded.

"So what's there?" she questioned.

"Hopefully, the pearl," he answered subtly.

"Anything else…?"

"Not much actually, just a bunch of boulders."

"Well that's stupid. Why do you think an unbelievably rare item, such as a pearl from the goddesses themselves, would be on an island with just a bunch of boulders?" She said, folding her arms and raising an eyebrow.

"I just have a feeling," he shrugged.

"I wish you would tell me why you actually think we should be going there," she emphasized the word 'actually'.

Link debated if he should tell her about the compass. Deciding against it, he repeated the same thing.

"What are you, a broken record? 'I just have a feeling' isn't much of an answer."

"Well that's the only one I got for ya." Link snorted.

Taken back by Link's sudden change in attitude, Tetra asked, "What is with you?"

"Why do you keep asking questions?" he shot back.

Tetra was dumbfounded by the bi-polar boy.

"Because you won't give me a sufficient answer for any of them!" she yelled, throwing her arms in the air.

"Sorry if I don't meet your standards, _princess_."

That did it. Link had promised never to reveal her true identity as Princess Zelda. Though that statement didn't reveal much, it was close enough for Tetra to label it as breaking a promise, and she brought her fist across his face with as much force as she could muster.

Most of the crew were secretly watching their little argument, and was as stunned as Link when their captain left a red mark where her hand hit, and marched down to her room. And what did Link mean by princess? They continued watching, but Link just stood there, a hand on his throbbing jaw. He knew he was rude to her, but that sudden change in her expression made Link wonder. She looked so hurt, like she was hit by an arrow or something. He hated when she looked like that, it made him feel so guilty.

"Oh no," he whispered as he realized what he had said. She never had told the crew about her identity…and he ruined it. The boy in green dashed to the door that Tetra went through, already forming an apology in his head. Something caught on the back of his shirt, yanking him back.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a deep voice warned from behind him. It looked like that voice came from Senza, who was standing there with a very serious look on his face.

Link just stared at him questioningly.

"Once the capin' is upset, you don't disturb her unless you want something hard or heavy thrown at your head," Senza explained. "Only Nudge can speak to her when she's like this. But only after a couple minutes of cooling down," he said, releasing Link's collar from his iron grasp, "You should know that by now."

"I was just going to apologize," Link said as he turned back towards the door.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." the large pirate repeated, grabbing his tunic again. Link stood there for a moment, looking at the door.

"I guess your right…" He sighed, still staring at the door.

"Oi!" Link heard Niko call as he scampered over to him. "What happened over there?' Niko asked his friend.

"Nothing," Link half-growled, pushing him aside. Niko was shocked on how Link had replied to him, he never acted like this… but the swabbie shrugged it off, he would ask about it when he was in a better mood.

Link had a lot on his mind to do much of anything, let alone work, so he just sat in the crows nest with Zuko. The short pirate had protested, but after seeing the look that Link gave him, he kept quiet.

'_How could I have said that? She'll probably never trust me with anything ever again…I need to apologize to her.' _Link looked to the bright blue sky. A few seagulls were flying around, calling to each other. _'But Senza is right. I don't want her getting any angrier at me. What to do?'_

Link let his head fall back, sunlight dancing on his face and he closed his eyes. The expression that he had last seen Tetra with was painted on his eyelids. He immediately opened them again, the guilt killing him, so Link looked back to the sky.

A white, puffy cloud was floating overhead, as if watching over the ship. Link sighed and let the wind ruffle his hair, and he let his thoughts wander away from a certain subject. Sadly he was unable to do this, and he focused in on the cloud. He noticed it was peculiarly shaped; pointed at the bottom, rounding up two sides and curving in at the middle. Link made a heavy sigh as he figured what the shape was.

'_C'mon Link. You're seeing hearts in the clouds now? You can't be falling for her. She's a pirate captain, the leader of the seas. She could never love you…_

_Love? Link you're only fourteen! You can't love anyone yet. Plus you're just some little kid that she picked up from a teeny island. She can pick better then you. She couldn't even have a crush on you…Oh well; it must be for the best…' _He sighed.

"What's with all the sighing, boy? I'm trying to concentrate here," Zuko snapped.

"Sorry…" he muttered.

Link let his mind go blank, and soon enough he was fast asleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Tetra was in her cabin, lying on her bed. Her eyes were glassy and red; her eyelashes clumped together, stuffed nose, and a tear-stained face.

'_How could he have done that?' _she sniffed. _'He's just like the rest of them. All the people I thought I could trust are all the same. They promise not to tell, and then they blab my secrets to the world. I thought he was different…' _She turned to face the wall. The female pirate looked up at the painting hanging over her bed. The boy on it was holding a white wand, and he was wearing a green tunic and hat. This reminded her of someone she didn't want to think of at that moment, so Tetra turned back around.

'_Why do I even have that picture?_

_Either way, he is the Hero of Winds, the savior of the Great Sea and Ancient Hyrule. He could never love a sea rat.' _Tetra sucked in a large breath of air, and then let it escape. Why was she so depressed? She couldn't love him. She _didn't_ love him… She was only fourteen; she couldn't love any boy at such a young age.

Tetra took a locket out from under her bandana. She fingered it open and looked at the picture inside. It held a picture of a beautiful golden haired woman, gently smiling through the glass that held the photo.

"Oh mother…I am so confused…I'm trying to be strong like you told me, I really am. But why am I feeling this way? I know I don't love him…"

'_Yet.' _She added in her thoughts.

"I don't know what to do…" she whispered, burying her face in her soft pillow.

She heard a knock at the door. Her old stubborn pirate attitude showed its face when she thought, who would dare to disturb her when she felt like this?

"What?" she croaked then cleared her throat and repeated.

"May I come in miss?"

It was Nudge. She checked in the mirror and made sure that her face showed no signs of crying, and then she sat back down on her bed.

"Fine, come in."

Nudge slowly creaked open the door and poked his head in. His eyes held that same worried look as they usually did.

"Are you alright, Miss?" he asked, still halfway behind the door.

Tetra nodded, not wanting to lie through her lips. The tall man walked in further.

"We both know that's not true," he said, pulling up a chair and sitting across from her bed.

"I'm upset because…because…" She racked her brain for a decent excuse. "Because we can't find the pearl." That was all she could manage in her current mood.

Nudge sighed as he saw right through her lie.

"Now tell me what's really bothering you."


	6. An Unnecessary Surprise

**Chapter 6**

**An Unnecessary Surprise**

"Alright everyone, be quiet!" a small pirate's voice echoed through the room.

"Hey, who made Niko the leader of this meeting, yeah?" Gonzo protested, slamming a jug of rum on the long, wooden table. "And why are we in the slop hall?"

"He _called_ for the meeting you moron, and can you think of any better place to do this?" Mako remarked with his round nose buried in the thick red book on his lap.

"I said be QUIET!" Niko roared from the head of the table.

"Who would have thought such a big voice could come out of such a little man..." Gonzo whispered to Zuko, who sat unfazed next to him.

Niko stared at group around the table through squinted eyes. When he decided that everyone was paying attention, he regained his merry stature and cleared his throat to begin.

"I have called this meeting on behalf of Miss Tetra," he paused and looked around the table looking for any sign of reaction. Without seeing any except for a few confused looks, he continued. "As you can tell, she is upset with our matey Link."

"Why is this…our problem?" Zuko asked through a mouthful of fish.

"In case you haven't noticed, _Zuko_, when the captain is angry, she makes us do extra work and always catches us slacking off. I don't think I am the only one who doesn't like extra work."

The rest of the crew exchanged intrigued looks at the man's claim.

"Nudge is already trying to talk some sense into her, but if he can't, we will need a plan B."

"What kind of plan?" Senza asked, slamming a jug of ale onto the table.

"A plan to get Link and Miss Tetra on the same side again." Niko explained, raising a finger in the air.

"Oh that's a great idea." Gonzo snorted with sarcasm dripping in his voice.

"Look Gonzo, we all know you have a crush on the captain, but Niko's idea is for the good of the group." Mako retorted without looking up from his book.

"Pff, I do not…" he muttered, avoiding everyone's gaze with his cheeks turning red.

The whole group leaned in to look at Gonzo with amused expressions.

"Fine…" he grumbled, crossing his arms and pouting like a child.

Niko cleared his throat. "AS I was saying, we need to get Link and the captain back together. And when I say together, I'm sure you all know what I mean. We have to get them _alone together."_

"And how do you suppose… we do that?" Zuko asked, spewing chunks of fish across the table.

"Let's just say Star Island isn't only named after its shape…" Niko said with a mischievous grin creeping onto his face.

Mako was the only one who understood. The page his finger laid on had all the information of Star Island, and one of the illustrations clearly showed what Niko was talking about, though the rest of the crew looked at him with befuddled faces.

Niko sat back, closed his eyes and smiled. "You'll see what I mean when nightfall comes."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Nudge slowly nodded as he held his chin in his hand and listened intently to the captain's dilemma. His slanted eyes held empathy when she tried to explain it to him. Throughout the explanation, she grew frustrated with herself. She was acting so girlish! Talking about feelings and all that, she was a Captain before she was a damsel. She had to make some point that she wasn't weak, so she flung a vase across the room, sending it shattering against the wall. She stood there, fuming, until she flopped back onto her bed.

"Oh who am I kidding…" she gently sobbed. Nudge kneeled down next to her and rubbed her back, trying to calm his disgruntled captain. "You better not," she sniffled "tell anyone about t-this"

"Don't worry Miss; you can trust me with anything." He made a motion of zipping his lips like a zipper, and this brought a weak chuckle from the captain.  
Nudge reminded her of a father sometimes, she didn't know if that was good or bad, but it was comforting at times like these.

"B-but now do you see why I'm mad at him?" she said in between dry sobs.

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I don't," he admitted with apologetic eyes.

"Because! He almost told the entire crew that I was Prin-" she cut herself off as she realized what she had almost said. She shook off his hand from her shoulder and stood up. She closed her eyes and whispered.

"He broke a promise…"

Nudge opened his mouth to reply but was suddenly thrown backwards as the ship violently jerked to the side. Tetra was also slammed onto the floor and she heard a stampede make their way upstairs. What had the crew been doing?

"Capin'!" a voice full of anxiety shouted from the deck "You're needed up here!"

"We can talk about this later," she said, and waved Nudge out the door.

He looked at her with a puzzled expression as he stepped out the door. "Miss, are you coming?"

"Just a minute" Nudge nodded and shut the door. Tetra made sure her face was tear-free; she took a deep breath and ran up to the deck.

"What, what's the problem?" She asked, looking around at the crew.

"Take a look for yourself!" Mako said, pointing out to the water.

She rushed over to the side worry filling her eyes. There were about 15-20 barrels in front of the ship. They had white skull and crossbones painted on the front and a black flag on top of the barrel.

"What is it? They're just barrels!" she yelped.

"Exploding barrels!" Mako exclaimed.

"What?" Tetra ran over to the side of the ship to see one of them glowing bright red. A wave of shock and surprise ran across Tetra's face as she saw that Mako was right. Who would have thought there would be random exploding barrels in the Great Sea? She started barking orders to get away from the explosions.

"Gonzo! Turn the ship around! Senza, help him! Zuko, keep watch for any other enemies that might be around! Nudge and Mako, look for any leaks downstairs! And Niko, get me a glass of water, I'm parched."

"What do you need me to do?" Link asked.

"Stay out of everyone's way," she snarled.

With everyone doing their duties properly, they eventually got the pirate ship to turn around and anchored a safe distance away from the barrels.

Through all the commotion no one was listening when Zuko said that they were near the island.

"How are we supposed to get over there?" Niko asked, looking at the obstacle course.

Tetra scratched her chin and sarcastically said "Well, I think we could fly over there."

"You don't have to be so snobby." Link said.

"You don't have to butt into other people's conversations." Tetra retorted.

She sighed and addressed the crew, "Well obviously we can't get over there with our massive ship, and we all can't fit into the row boat, considering how large all of you are and how small it is…"

"Captain, even if only one of us were to go in the row boat, it would take decades to get over to the island. Look at how far away we are and the boat doesn't have a sail," Mako mentioned.

"Plus you wouldn't be able to dodge the barrels" Gonzo added.

"Both of these statements are true," the captain said.

'_Well we could use Link's ship…but that means I would have to be alone with him…' _she thought.

"We could use my boat, The King of Red Lions. It has a sail, and it could easily maneuver through that mine field." Link stated, as if reading Tetra's thoughts.

"That could work." Mako agreed.

Tetra huffed in annoyance at Link being so helpful. She was supposed to be mad at him!

"Fine, go on your little red boat," she grunted while marching across the deck.

"Aren't you going to come?" Link asked in confusion as the crew attached his boat to a set of pulleys and ropes.

"You should go capin', Link might need some help," Senza chimed in, remembering the crew's earlier conference.

The rest of the crew nodded vigorously.

"Why don't any of you go?" she asked in frustration.

"You're the captain, you deserve to find out what is out there first," Niko piped in quickly.

Didn't they know she was mad at the kid? She had to give in; the odds of seven to one weren't really easy to win at, considering she was the lone one.

"Fine," the captain grumbled as she sulked over to the ship in defeat.

Though she was mad at Link, the young pirate had to admit he had a very elegant boat. It was bright red and had a lion's head for a prow. Its slender body curved upward from the keel at the end of the base. It was a bit small though, so they would have to sit fairly close.

"Do you want to sit in the back or front?" the female pirate asked.

"Back, so I can steer," Link answered. Tetra stepped in the front of the boat as Link hopped in the back.

They were lowered to the water and Tetra called back to her swabbies.

"Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone!"

"I'll take good care of them!" Gonzo yelled back. He turned around and slipped on a puddle of water that was on the deck, landing flat on his face.

Link laughed as Tetra sighed and wondered how the heck Gonzo had gotten to be second in command.

The pair had been sailing only for a few minutes when an awkward silence fell between them.

"Tetra, I'm sorry for what I said…" Link suddenly confessed, looking down. Tetra remained quiet and didn't even spare him a glance. "I know I deserve this kind of treatment, but is there any way you could forgive me?"

A light breeze blew Tetra's hair across her face. Link looked at her with hopeful eyes; he didn't want her to never look at him again, and he needed to hear her voice at least once. He wasn't sure why, he just knew he did.

She was deciding whether or not she should forgive him. He did sound sincerely sorry.

Tetra opened her mouth to reply, but just took in a breath and closed it again.

She gazed towards the island and her eyes got wide.

"Look out!" she yelped, pointing to something glowing red.

Link quickly yanked the rudder to the side, and they missed the explosion by a hair.

"That was a close one," Tetra voiced, gripping the sides of the boat.

"This one will be even closer, hang on to something!" Link yelled.

"Wait, what?"

It was a good thing Tetra was already clinging to the side, or else she would have been thrown off the boat as the King of Red Lions leaped out of the water and through the air, right over an exploding barrel. They landed with a splash, Tetra's eyes popping out of her head.

"Y-you just made the b-boat j-jump!" she stammered.

Link was just laughing and nodding.

"Why are you laughing?" she demanded.

"You have a crab in your hair," he smiled, and reached for her head.

She let him capture the crab and throw it into the water, before she let out a breath.

"Now come on, we're here," he said

Link had to help Tetra out of the boat because she was shaking madly. They made their way up the steep rock slope and onto the grass of the island. The small piece of land had six points, each one holding a boulder, every other boulder being quite large. There were a few patches of grass and trees around them, and one very tall tree in the middle of the island.

"Where is the pearl? There aren't many hiding spots in this little place." Tetra said, looking around the island.

She saw Link pull something out from his tunic, it was round and blue with a small wick at the top. The small string started smoking as Link threw it at one of the bigger boulders.

"A bomb? Is that how you plan to find the pearl?"

He ignored her and counted down from three. The boulder blew into smithereens, revealing a hole in the ground.

"That is exactly how I plan to find it," he smirked.

Link grabbed Tetra's wrist and proceeded toward the hole.

"W-wait, Link! We can't just dive in there head first, we have to take precautions! Who knows what could be down there!" she protested as she was being dragged.

"Yeah, you'd be surprised what you can find in holes you find on random islands,"  
Tetra stared.  
"But, with every single one, there's only one way to find out," he said as he jumped into the hole, pulling Tetra along with him.

* * *

Oh my! What could be in that hole? Is it the pearl? Is it a dancing banana? You may never know.  
I know that wasn't the most exciting chapter, but I promise chapter seven will be better!


	7. Battling for the Prize

**A/N: **This chapter was a bit of a challenge, since I don't normally do too much action… But I think it's pretty good, not to toot my own horn of course :)  
It's a bit short, so sorry.  
Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Battling for the Prize**

Tetra squeezed her eyes shut and prepared for a hard landing, but was surprised when she landed lightly on her feet.

She peeked an eye open to observe her surroundings. The air was muggy in the in the underground cave, and the walls were covered with mold. Everything; the floor, the walls, everything looked like a dark shade of blue. Link led her down a short hallway into a large opening. There were three walls around her, all leading up into a black ceiling, giving the illusion that they were far, far beneath the surface. What really caught the girl's attention were the three caves that were in the middle of each wall. They were gaping open, with rocks like teeth jutting out of the ledges on top of and below each cave. The rows of teeth and fangs gave them a menacing look and feel. They looked like shark mouths, giving only fear to whomever dare enter the cave.

They stepped up onto a short platform which had many designs carved around it entirely, and they waited in silence. Something that questioned the girl was how there was any light coming into the room; there were no torches or any openings in the ceiling, but the opening was lit enough making it easy to see.

Link's eyes darted from cave to cave. He unsheathed his sword and prepared for battle.

Tetra shook her attention away from the lighting and onto the oncoming battle, so she also took her cutlass from its hold, and stood watching the three caves. Suddenly a high pitched screech echoed through the opening, causing the hairs on the back of Tetra's neck to stand on end. Neither of them had noticed the strange creatures already crawling around the underground cave. Link spun around to see an abnormally large caterpillar behind Tetra, lava oozing off its body, its pincers inches from her back.

The young pirate whirled around and struck, aiming for the bright blue eye between the monster's pincers. It screamed in pain as the dagger made contact with its single eye, and it rolled up into a ball, the lava on its back cooling off as it tried to regain its strength.

Link chopped at it, until finally it disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

"Looks like the battle has begun," he murmured, holding his sword where the last monster had been. Two more fire caterpillars, appeared, but were quickly defeated.

The two walked back the middle of the platform after their battles, waiting for whatever came next.

Two skinny, pig-like goblins walked out from within the mouth on the left wall. They had sharp teeth poking out of their bottom lip, and they held sticks for weapons. Their beady eyes scanned the battlefield, and when they spotted the pair, the monsters screamed a war cry, jumped off the platform and charged.

Link held his sword out vertically in front of him, and he mouthed the word 'Bokoblin' all the while his eyes were locked on the quickly approaching monsters. One Bokoblin lunged at him, and Link rolled so quickly it was like he was invisible around the monster, slicing its back with an uppercut.

It screamed in agony, and spun around in confusion as to how Link had gotten over there so fast. The goblin chopped at him again, but Link dodged it with a swift movement to the side. After a combination of attacks, the defeated monster soon disappeared in purple smoke.

Meanwhile Tetra was battling with the other Bokoblin.

It ran up to her, and she jumped over its head and landed behind it with dust scattering around her. The monster looked around the room, a confused grunt escaping its lips.

"Back here, stupid," the pirate muttered as she sliced at its shoulder with her cutlass, making it drop its weapon. She quickly picked up the long and sturdy stick and whacked the monster on the head until it grew dizzy and fell forward, its eyes spinning around in their sockets. It disappeared just like the other one had, and Tetra dropped the stick and returned to Link.

"There's more, it's never this easy," he told her, looking around the room.

Just as he said it, two more Bokoblins came into view from the cave on the right, but instead of sticks, they had swords and shields for weapons.

The two used the same tactics to defeat these monsters, although unlike last time, Link was hit by the dull side of the Bokoblins blade, leaving a purple bruise on his arm. Tetra was worried about him, but she was sure this happened to him all the time, so she didn't say anything. She didn't want him to think she _was_ worried about him. She also noticed the spot she punched him was turning a dull brown-purple.

They stood together on the platform, and looked at the cave in front of them. For some reason, this cave looked larger and extra menacing…

Two hulking pig creatures emerged from the black of the cave and onto the ledge. They were a lot more frightening then the Bokoblins; muscles rippled in their bare arms and chest as they walked forward, and they carried wooden poles with long knife-like blades at the end. In their other hand they held a fancy looking lantern, which illuminated the room with an orange glow. Their snouts sniffed the air, and a not-to-intelligent sounding grunt came from their mouths as they caught the scent of their prey.

"Moblins," Link growled, pushing Tetra behind him. He held his sword out in front of him as he did the Bokoblins, and readied himself for attack.

They leapt off the platform, and slowly prodded forward, all eyes on Link. Their hooves clomped across the stone floor, sending echoes throughout the underground arena. The Moblins stopped a few feet in front of him and then it was silent.

A booming yell filled the cave as the Moblins drew back their weapons and lurched at the boy.

Link quickly stepped back only avoiding the tip of the knife by a hair, and pushed Tetra back along with him.

Link jumped at one of the Moblins only to collide with a stick from the other monster. The hit was right in his side, sending him hurdling him through the air and onto the ground.

"Link! You can't handle both of them at once! Let me take one!" Tetra shouted.

Blood speckled the floor as Link coughed and held his stomach. "No," he managed to yell while propping himself up with his forearm, "it's not safe Tetra!" he winced at the pain in his side but stood anyway.

"Now is not the time to try and act macho!" she snapped.

Tetra started waving her arms and shouting, eventually catching the attention of one of the Moblins, much to Link's despair.

The Moblin swung at her with his weapon forcing her to jump to dodge it, and when it was directly under her, she quickly caught it between her feet and climbed up the pole itself and onto the Moblin's arm. The monster was too surprised to retaliate, and Tetra kicked it in the face, making it drop its weapon.

She back flipped off its shoulder and skidded to a halt, with a grin making its way onto her face. The pig looked around for his weapon and once it found the blade, it charged again at the pirate girl. It swung at her head, but she ducked just in time. The Moblin quickly swiped at her again unexpectedly, and the blade met with her side. Tetra yelped in pain and fell onto the cold floor, gripping her side to try to ease the pain and the bleeding.

The Moblin advanced on her, snickering maniacally. She felt extreme pain lurch through her body as the monster kicked her hard in the stomach, sending her skidding across the cold floor to land in a heap at the stone wall. She groaned and held her stomach, curling up into a little ball. She shut her eyes, preparing for another blow; but she was surprised when the monster screamed instead. She quickly opened her eyes and saw Link on the monster's back, his sword through its head.

The look in Link's eyes was pure fury. Tetra's own eyes grew wide with surprise; she had never seen him so angry. The Moblin disappeared, surrounding the boy with purple smoke, and he quickly ran to where Tetra was laying. Link was getting fuzzy as she saw him run up to her; he said something that was unclear to her. Her head felt sore, and she felt herself slipping into unconsciousness.

"Tetra!" Link kneeled next to her and started digging in his pockets. He pulled out a bottle with a strange red liquid inside.

"I know this won't taste good, but you have to drink it,"

The young girl was too weak to even lift her head, so Link had to do it for her.

He yanked the cork out with his teeth and held the bottle to her lips. She felt the gooey liquid slide down her throat, the taste was repulsive, but the pain in her side and stomach were disappearing, and she felt much more energized.

Tetra blinked her eyes open and saw Link kneeling over her, and instead of rage, she saw relief in his eyes.

"Wha-what happened?" she asked, attempting to sit up. The room was spinning as the blood rushed to her head. She dropped her head back onto Link's lap and groaned. "Unnn…Head rush…"

"Are you alright Tetra?" he asked with worry painted on his face.

"What happened?" she repeated.

"One of the Moblins cut you in the side, making you almost fall unconscious. I gave you some red chu juice to make you feel better," he answered.

"Chu juice?"

"Yeah, it can heal you if you're wounded," he explained.

"Thanks. I guess I'm going to have to forgive you now for what happened earlier then since you saved my life."

"I didn't save your life; I just patched you up," he smiled.

The wind ruffled his hair, making it blow around his face. His green eyes sparkled even in the dim lighting, and Tetra found it hard to look away. She felt something in the pit of her stomach, it felt, for lack of better words, weird. It didn't hurt; it felt like something was fluttering around, making her want to squirm. It kind of felt like…butterflies.

What the heck _was_ that? She didn't eat anything before they left, did she?

Tetra snapped back to reality as she noticed something; how could his hair be blowing if they were in an underground cave?

She sat up slowly with Link's assistance and looked around. Everything looked the same, except for a lone treasure chest sitting in the middle of the platform.

"How did that get there?" she asked.

"I dunno, but let's check it out." He grinned, carefully helping Tetra to her feet.

* * *

Yes, I know. They STILL haven't gotten to the pearl. Or dancing banana. Whatever you want to think. The suspense must be killing you.

But gee wilikers, I wonder what that weird feeling that Tetra was having…hmm…:)


	8. Tetra's Tale

**A/N: **This might possibly be the longest and my favorite so far. So sit back, grab some popcorn or snow caps or something, and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Tetra's tale**

The sound of shoes against rock echoed through the large stone room as they walked over to the wooden chest that had appeared.

"Here goes nothing," the boy in green murmured.

There was no lock, so Link grabbed the edge of the chest and heaved upward. A creaking noise resulted in the pressure put on the lid, and it eased open. A bright light emitted from the inside of the chest, and Link leaned into it, pulling out a glowing orange sphere with a strange sign in the middle. It was the sign of the Goddess Din; a swirled line curving into a ball on the top and bottom of a wave-shaped line.

"You found it!" Tetra exclaimed with a huge grin.

"No, _we_ found it," he corrected, smiling back at her.

Link sighed in relief. Then, all of a sudden his pocket started glowing bright orange, and he pulled out a round locket attached to a long golden chain.

Tetra stared at the strange item curiously. "What is that?"

"I'll tell you about it soon," he promised, "but we should get out of here before any other monsters decide to attack."

Tetra nodded in agreement and followed Link to the area they had come down from.

She scowled and looked up at the small black circle in the ceiling. "You have any device of getting up there in any of your endless pockets?"

Link laughed, "No you don't need any type of device to get up there, just step onto this little pedestal here," he pointed to the slightly raised piece of earth. The space in front of them immediately started shimmering white and small sparkles glittered in the light. Tetra looked at Link with timid eyes, and he just urged her on with a slight movement of his head. She daintily placed a foot in the light, and she started floating upwards.

"AHG! I'm flying!" The young girl looked at Link, slowly growing farther away. "This defies the laws of gravity!" she yelped to the air. Link just laughed and followed her into the light.

"Okay, that was weird." Tetra grunted as she hopped onto grass back on the island. She peered around to make sure they were at the same place. "Wow, its already night. Where has the time gone?" she proclaimed, setting her hands on her hips.

"And where is the ship?" Link placed his hand above his eyes and scanned the dark water for any trace of the pirates.

"Where could they hide a pirate ship?" Tetra asked looking towards the Great Sea.

"I guess we'll just have to wait here until they come back. If we left in the King of Red Lions then they might come back, then we wouldn't be here and it would take forever to meet up again," Link said. He sat down by the large tree in the middle of the island, using the trunk as a backrest.

"You don't think they got into any trouble, do you?"

"Naw," he replied.

Tetra plopped down next to him, closer then he expected. She gazed to the sky and her eyes met a spectacular view.

"Wow," she breathed with awe thoroughly written in her voice.

Link looked over to the breath-taken girl, then at the sky itself.

"Surprised? The island _is_ named 'Star Island'."

"I thought it was just named just after the shape," she admitted.

"You were wrong."

Millions of stars dotted the entire sky, each looking like a little sparkling sequin. Little red and blue planets were thrown around within the cluster of stars, making the scene of night even more spectacular. Though the moon wasn't visible, the stars made up for the missing light, casting a bluish glow over the entire island.

Link stole a glance at Tetra through the corner of his eye and smiled. What was it about her that made him feel so…strange? It was a good strange, but a weird strange, he didn't know how to describe it. And his gut felt like there were little people doing the bunny hop inside of it…Or butterflies darting around, either one.

"This reminds me of when we were at Dragonroost; we were stargazing then, too," Link stated.

"Except this time I'm not cold." she smirked at him.

"You liked it" Link said impishly.

"Did not," she scoffed, taken back at his remark.

"Did too."

"Did _not_."

"Did. Too." He grinned, leaning in towards her.

Tetra lightly pushed him and looked away and her face darkened when he grew closer.

'_Is she blushing? Since when do pirates blush?'_ he thought to himself in amazement.

"Change of subject…" she murmured and shook her head. "What was that locket thing that you pulled out of your pocket when we were in the cave?"

"Oh, this?" Link reached into his tunic and pulled out the strange object. "Prince Komali gave it to me. Well, I guess Valoo gave it to me, but Komali delivered it. This is what I used to find out where the pearl was,"

"Are you going to tell me what it is?"

"It's a compass," he answered.

"It doesn't look like a compass. Can I see it?"

Link nodded and handed her the golden object, and she studied it intently.

There were two jewels on the inside of the glass; a blue one and a green one, and a decorated needle pointing down.

"Dude your compass is broken, the arrow pointing south,"

"What?" Link felt his eyebrows squeeze together. '_It should be pointing northwest…_' "Let me see that."

Tetra handed him the compass and he looked it over again. She was right, the arrow was pointing down instead of up. He noticed something else was different. Where did the orange gem go? Instead there were only the green and blue jewels on the glass… strange. He pondered it for a few seconds. _'Oh duh, the orange jewel is gone because we obtained the Din's pearl. It does make sense.'_

"That means the next pearl is to the south." Link explained and looked back to the blonde pirate.

"Why?"

"Because, that's the way the arrow is pointing." She was still looking at him questioningly. "Okay, when we were on North Triangle Island, it was pointing northwest, we sailed northwest, sailing northwest brought us here and this is the island where the pearl was, right?"

"Oh, I get it! So the needle points to the pearl, that's convenient," she nodded and laughed "This is one weird compass."

"Yes, yes it is."

"Where are we headed next then?" Tetra asked.

Link pulled out his sea chart and looked at the long line of islands that were south of Star Island. Annoyance was smeared across his face; that was a long list of islands to check.

"Uh, it's on one of these," he said, scrolling down through the islands with his finger.

"Yeah, this one," she said, pointing at the island at the bottom of the page.

Link looked at her in confusion. "Outset? How do you suppose that?"

"You know how the triangle islands look like arrows?"

Link looked back at the map and realized she was right again; the islands had little squares behind each of them, making them look like they were pointing to a specific place. Link nodded in reply.

"North Triangle Island looked like it was pointing here, correct?" She pointed at Star Island on his sea chart, and continued without his reply. "This was where the pearl was. South Triangle Island looks like it's pointing to either Shark Island, or Outset, and Outset is the only one out of the two that is south of here," she explained, "Assuming I'm correct, that's where the next one will be,"

Link ran it over in his head. "You're right, why didn't I think of that?" he chuckled.

"Because I'm naturally smarter than you." Tetra teased, looking at her nails.

"Alright, whatever" Link sighed, rolling his eyes and smiling.

Silence filled the air where their chatter had once been. Link broke the quiet by asking Tetra a question.

"Tetra, why do you want to find the pearls?"

"The same reason as you, I want to save Medli and Makar," she answered plainly, looking at the sea.

"But why? There isn't much treasure involved, and the Chieftain asked me to do it, not you. B-but I would rather be doing it with you, don't get me wrong," he added quickly.

"Because I feel like it's my duty to help them, to help you." Link looked at her with confusion and curiosity mixed in his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you the story. It might take a while, so sit back. I was orphaned at an early age," she began. "When I was a little girl my mother was taken from me; some kind of evil force had kidnapped her. The night she was taken I only caught a glimpse of whatever it was, but that one look told me it would haunt me for good.

The creature was as black as the night with no moon or stars. It swept through the air like a shadow on the ground, sending shivers through whoever laid eyes upon it. Its eyes were as red as blood with a single black slit within the center of each," Tetra told. The look in her eyes was distant; she was reliving the nightmare she tried so hard to forget.

"It swept over the ship, and all I could hear were screams and cries for help. It had taken my mother in its dark grasp, and she was reaching out to me, screaming my name. I ran to her, slashing at the dark creature with my dagger, but it did no good, my weapon only slipped through it like air. Then, it vanished with my mother, leaving no trace that it existed, except for in my memories.

I cried and cried that entire night, begging to the goddesses to bring her back.

But to no avail, I had to live life without my mother, and follow in her footsteps as the captain of a fearsome group of pirates.

She had left me a single wish the night before she was taken; she told me to aid the hero. She wasn't clear in her directions, but I agreed anyway.

For eight years I searched for this hero that she had spoken about, on every island we came to I searched high and low for anyone in need. It was hard for me though, I was a pirate, and I couldn't go around helping old ladies across the street and things like that, I had an image to uphold as a fearsome pirate captain.

When that bird dropped me on Outset that one fateful day and you and I met, I knew what my mother had spoken about. The determination in your eyes when your sister was taken told me that I had to help you. I wasn't sure why, but I knew I had to."

Link nodded, he was enchanted with her story, he never knew what Tetra had gone through, and he prodded her to continue.

"I tried my best to help you throughout your journey, but it wasn't much, I know."

"But Tetra, you helped me so much," Link interrupted.

"Not as much as I wanted to. When I was left in the basement of Hyrule castle I felt so useless; I wanted to be out there, helping you. I was determined when we met Ganondorf in the Forsaken Fortress, I knew he was the shadow that stole my mother, and I wanted to rid the world of him so desperately. But being trapped in a basement limited the things I could do to help you; I was a damsel in distress as some would put it.

But one good thing came out of being in that basement, I guess; I had a vision."

"Of what?" Link breathed.

"Of my mother; she and I were surrounded by nothing but black and she was speaking to me."

"What did she say?" Link whispered.

"She said she loved me, and I was doing a good job without her guidance. But that's beside the point; she told me that her wish wouldn't be fulfilled even if we defeated Ganon. I was to aid the hero in a different quest, because Ganon wasn't the shadow that had taken her so long ago. I was devastated when she told me this; that Ganon wasn't the one to take revenge on. I thought all that work I had done was for nothing.

But then she said that we wouldn't be able to get to that horrid creature unless we defeated Ganon, because when he was killed a new evil would be rising. Helping you with the downfall of Ganondorf would lead me to the new evil.

I asked her what it was, or when it would be appearing, but she just said 'Continue to aid the hero, and in time you will know'.

I asked her if it was the shadow that had kidnapped her, and if she was still with it. But she didn't answer my questions, instead she told me she would love me forever and then she started fading into the black…I haven't heard from her since." Tetra took a deep breath and let it escape, looking to the sky with a distant look in her eyes.

She came back to reality and quickly shook her head. "I think the evil thing that has Medli and Makar is the one who also captured my mother. And if we rescue the sages then we might have a chance to save my mother also."

Link sat there, marveling at all the information that she had just told him.

"Wow, Tetra, I had no idea…I'm so sorry…" he muttered.

"It's alright Link, it isn't your fault."

Link only nodded in reply. What was he supposed to say?

"But on a happier note, we're going to your home island, Outset! You can see _your_ family, your Grandma, Aryll, and all the villagers."

The boy smiled a weak smile; he knew that he should be the one cheering _her_ up, not the other way around.

"Yeah, if only we could find the crew," he laughed. "I wonder what they got themselves into this time."

"Oh, don't remind me," she chuckled, putting her head in her hands. "They are such goofballs."

As if on cue, the two heard a loud yell from out on the water.

"Miss Tetra! Link! We're coming to get you!" Gonzo yelled at the top of his lungs from on the pirate ship.

They saw Niko running to join him at the edge of the ship, but he accidentally charged right into Gonzo, knocking the large pirate off balance and overboard.

Sploo-ooosh.

"AHH COOOLLLDD! COLD COLD COLD COLD! Haul me up you idiots!"

Tetra and Link were on their backs, laughing like hyenas.

"They're goofballs alright" Link managed to say in-between all the laughter.

"Oh but they're my goofballs," she replied, wiping a tear from her eye. And with that, the two hopped into the King of Red Lions and sailed towards the pirate ship.

* * *

Woo wee. That was a longin'. Who would have thought that of Tetra's past? In my perspective at least haha :)

And congratulations to Feanor for being the 10th reviewer!


	9. The Anger of the Seas

**Chapter 9**

**The Anger of the Seas**

"Alright crew! We have a looong journey ahead of us!" Tetra said to the group of men in front of her. They were lined up like army recruits waiting for inspection, and Tetra paced back and forth in front of them, acting as the general.

"Where we heading capin'?" Senza asked, still looking straight forward with no trace of an expression on his face.

Tetra stopped pacing and spun on her heel and faced her crew. "Outset," she answered with a grin. Some of the crew member's eyes widened, while others held their shock inward.

"All the way out there?" Niko asked.

"But that's all the way on the other side of the Great Sea!" Gonzo exclaimed.

"Yes it is Gonzo, that's where the treasure that we're looking for is located. Do you want to keep your title as a pirate?"

The man nodded vigorously.

"Good. According to my resources, we are searching for a treasure called 'Nayru's pearl', and it is located on Outset. We've looked for it before, I'm sure you all remember. Now quit complaining and get to it!"

The crew disassembled and went off to their work, in preparation of their long trip. Tetra also walked off to talk to Link.

"I wonder how my grandma and Aryll are doing; I haven't seen them in a year!" Link rejoiced at his family members' names.

"Who knows? Maybe they haven't changed at all," Tetra said while tightening a rope on the sail.

"I wonder if Zill still has 3 feet of snot trailing out of his nose…" he thought aloud, looking up, and visibly shuddering at the memories of trying to avoid the snot-ridden 7 year old.

"Hah, maybe his mother has shown him the amazing creation of tissues," Tetra joked.

Link laughed, "All we can do is hope."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Link had finished all his chores and was left bored. His choices to entertain himself were either to complete a puzzle with Mako, play cards with Senza, or play a game with Niko. The only kind of puzzles Mako likes are the five hundred piece puzzles, and that would take _to_ long for Link's liking. If he beat Senza at a game, he would threaten to feed Link to the mythical 'fishmen'…to risky.

"Time to play a game with Niko, oh joy," Link muttered to himself sarcastically.

He made his way below deck and saw the small pirate gazing at a crack in the wall.

"Niko…?"

Niko jumped at the sound of Link's voice and spun around, "Hoy swabbie! What brings you below deck? Did you just want to see your superior Niko?"

Link just looked at him with an eyebrow raised, and then shook off the thought of the pirate's odd pastime. "Yeah that's it…" Link mumbled under his breath. "Actually I came to ask you a question."

"What be it, swabbie?"

"Where did you and the crew head to when Tetra and I were on Star Island?"

Niko stood with his hand on his scruffy chin.

"We went to Spectacle Island."

Link gave him a look that plainly said _'Why?'_

"I wanted to play the canon shooting game…" he admitted sheepishly.

"You left me and Tetra on that island for a while, and it was night, who knows what monsters could have been crawling around?"

"You and the Miss can take care of yourselves." Then a mischievous grin appeared on his face, and his eyes twinkled impishly.

"She's not mad at you _now_ though, correct?"

"Yeah, but we settled tha-"

Niko cut him off by shoving a hand in front of Link's nose, "I'm a genius," he said with his face smeared with pride.

"What do you mean?" Link asked slowly, eyeing the man with suspicion slowly filling his thoughts.

"I'll tell you my plan, but you might not be able to handle it all with your mushy swabbie brain."

Link rolled his eyes and decided not to dignify that with a response. Niko continued anyway, oblivious to Link's reaction.

"You see, when the captain's mad, we don't like working extra hard…" He droned on for awhile about working and cannonballs and other things the boy didn't feel like listening to, until the pirate said something that spiked his interest.

"So I, being the genius that I am, knew that you two would have to work out your problems if you were alone for the night. I told the crew it would be fun if we went to Spectacle Island while waiting for you."

"Whoa whoa whoa. So you purposely left us there, in the middle of the night, on _Star Island… alone_?" His head grew closer as he emphasized each word.

Niko lifted his head and dropped it once. Link took the pirate by the collar and tried to shake some sense into him.

"Are you crazy? Do you know how awkward that was!"

"I thought it would be romantic…" he managed to say through all the scrambling his brain was receiving.

"It was! That's what made it awkward!" he yelled at the bucktoothed pirate.

"I was only t-trying to help," his eyes were spinning around in his head.

"What's going on down there?" a familiar female voice asked. Link abruptly froze and dropped Niko.

"Uh…Nothing," he spun around to face the girl, grinned and scratched the back of his neck like he usually did when he was nervous. He tried his best to avoid eye contact with his captain.

Tetra stood in the doorway for a moment with her arms crossed. Link was finding it harder and harder to cope with the silence. Much to his relief, Tetra waved it off after a couple more seconds of staring.

"Whatever, I came to tell you that there is a storm approaching, so be prepared."

"Prepared for what?" Niko asked from his spot on the floor.

"Geez Niko, what do you think? The stor-"

Tetra was cut off by an earsplitting crack that echoed throughout the entire room.

"Capin'! The storm's hit!" Senza's voice bellowed from the deck.

The threesome sprinted towards the upper level of the ship and were met with menacing black clouds heading straight toward their boat. Immediately Tetra started barking orders.

"Gonzo, man the wheel! Keep her on course! Nudge and Senza, get the ammo crates downstairs! Zuko, try to find a way out of this storm! Mako, Niko, Link, help me secure the sail!" Everyone rushed through the now splintering rain to complete their orders. The storm picked up immediately, the rain slashing at the hands of the crew and wind screeching through the air.

Tetra's assigned group started pulling on the ropes that held the sail so it wouldn't get damaged in the harsh weather, and Link's knuckles were turning white from the pressure. A huge gust of wind cut through the pouring rain and almost made Link topple over, only his grip on the rope helped him keep his balance, and he remained pulling. The harsh wind was ripping the sail apart at the seems.

"C'MON, PULL!" Tetra shouted through the roars of the waves and crashes of the thunder.

Through all the grunts and panting, the sail was eventually secured when suddenly another gust ripped through the air, tearing Tetra's bandana right off her neck.

'_No! That's my mothers!'_ she thought in horror.

It flipped through the air like paper as Tetra tumbled after it. The waves were pounding against the sides, throwing off her balance and throwing salt water in her eyes. She blindly clawed at the air for the red cloth, and as luck would have it, the captain felt the soft fabric touch her fingers as she reached over the railing and grabbed it, securely fastening it on her neck.

Lightening illuminated the ship and the exhausted crew soaked from the drilling rain, and was quickly followed by the booming sound of thunder. It seemed as though the harder they worked at it, the storm only became more and more violent.

Another bolt cut across the sky and gave Tetra just enough light to make her stop dead in her tracks at the sight she was witnessing. A wave of water had risen from the ocean and towered over the ship, and sheer terror stole her breath as Tetra cowered at its height. She made one last call before the lump of fear formed in her throat.

"PREPARE FOR IMPACT!" she screamed over the roar of the water.

The crew scrambled around frantically for a sturdy hold on something, the slippery deck not helping their search.

Unfortunately, Tetra grabbed only a broken peg from the railing, cutting a slight gash in her hand in the process. She gasped in pain and immediately let go of the splintering wood to hold her wounded hand. Just then the giant wave loomed over her, and came crashing down. The force of the water swept the girl off her feet and knocked her head on the railing, causing pain and confusion to scorch through her body. Almost immediately, another mighty wave slammed into the opposite side of the ship finally launching Tetra over the railing and sending her plummeting to the hungry waves below. She was able to take one large breath of air before she hit the icy water.

Luckily Link had glanced in her direction just as her figure disappeared over the ledge.

"Tetra!" he screamed and sprinted to where the captain once stood. He frantically searched the black waters for any sign of life. "Captain overboard!" Link shouted. He quickly grabbed a rope and tied it around his waist, and threw the other end to Mako.

"When you feel two tugs, haul me up! I'm going to save Tetra!" He hollered at him over the howling of the wind and crashing of thunder.

"Are you crazy! You're going to die too if you go in there!" Mako bellowed as the last bit of green disappeared over the ledge.

* * *

Oooo what a mean cliffhanger! You all must hate me now. The next chapter shall be up soon, do not fret!


	10. Swimming in Dark Waters

**A/N:** Woo! Double digits!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Swimming in Dark Waters**

She felt like she was being torn apart as the angry currents pushed this way and that. Pain stabbed at her as salt water seeped into her cut, making her arm feel like there were wasps digging their stingers straight into it. Tetra gasped at the pain and irritation, only to inhale water. Her lungs forced her to cough it back out, releasing her precious air. Chills rippled through her small body as the cold water entered through her mouth and nose.

Panic seeped through her entire mind as to where she was going, she clawed at the water with one arm and kicked as hard as she could to find the surface; only luck could help her, for she couldn't tell left from right, let alone up from down.

The girl opened her eyes to search for light, but was met with crazy stinging in her eyes. She had to ignore the pain if she wanted to live, so she scoured through the black water for any trace of light. She knew she had to hurry, as her air and energy were quickly depleting with her continuous coughing and kicking.

The girl suddenly surfaced, to her relief, and she began gasping for sacred oxygen, though she was almost instantly thrown back under as a wave crashed down not to far from where she was.

She was sent sprawling through the black waters at the impact of the blow, kicking out all energy she previously had.

Water was shoved into her mouth and the young pirate was forced to cough out the rest of the water from her lungs, leaving less and less oxygen for her to live on. The water threw her around even more sending bubbles spiraling around her, and they floated so freely, as if they were laughing at the suffocating girl. Her head appeared above the surface one last time, and she gratefully sucked in as much air as she could just as a tall wave slammed down on the girl. That one knocked her unconscious just as she felt an arm grab her waist. Using her last breath, she silently retaliated in fear; screaming out all the air from her lungs.

This 'being' held Tetra close to his chest as he tugged on the life rope twice, delivering them upwards through the raging waters.

He fell onto the deck with Tetra out cold on top of him. Link gently lifted her off of his chest to a standing position, with her arms draped around his shoulder.

"Get her to somewhere dry with medicine and a blanket! And get her out of those wet clothes! Quickly!"

The crew was baffled at the young boy ordering them, but Nudge, being the only member to have medical knowledge, stepped forwards and picked up Tetra and rushed to her room. Link followed hot on his heels.

Link changed out of his wet clothes and into dry ones in the crew quarters as Nudge helped Tetra change out of her wet clothes. This worried Link, but Nudge was like a father to the girl, not a lover, so there wasn't much to worry about. When he finished drying his dripping hair, Link didn't spare a second and charged in Tetra's room and gasped at what he saw.

Tetra was sprawled on the wood floor of her cabin, with Nudge doing CPR. The man quickly explained that once she had finished changing, she started gaging, and stopped breathing. Link sat on the edge of her bed, biting his nails. He couldn't stop wishing that she would be okay even as part of him had a strong urge to tackle the man off of her. He turned away, unable to watch their lips touch even if it was to save the young captain's life. The only thing he could do was avert his gaze and hope for her to wake up soon. He quietly growled at Nudge to hurry up, before he lost all his sanity.

Tetra bolted upright and started coughing out water from her lungs, much to a relieved Nudge and grateful Link, and immediately the boy was at her side.

"Are you alright Tetra?" Link asked.

"C-c'mon Link, you d-didn't t-think I w-was going to s-survive being th-thrown into an ice c-cold ocean?" You r-really should have more faith in your c-captain."

A somewhat relieved smile made its way onto Link's face and he gently laughed.

Tetra was finding it extremely hard not to relieve the contents of her stomach all over her floor, and hard to speak through her constant shivers.

"Nudge, get her a blanket please," he ordered, not taking his eyes off Tetra and helping her onto her bed.

Nudge secretly did not like being ordered around by someone lower then him on the pirate ladder, but obeyed anyway, fetching the warmest blanket he could find.

The man came back quickly and wrapped the thick blanket around her shoulders. Her shivering only slightly decreased, leaving the two as worried as before.

"The blanket retains heat well, but her body temperature is too low to heat it by herself. We need a pre-warmed blanket." Nudge explained.

Link looked at him in confusion. "But we don't have a pre-warmed one."

"I know, we need someone to warm it up _for_ her. I would do it myself, but I'm afraid I would be too large for that blanket. One of the smaller members of our crew would have to do it."

"Maybe Niko…?" Link suggested, though hating the very thought of Niko wrapped up in a blanket with Tetra.

"No, she would rip his head off if she saw Niko that close to her."

Link nodded and made a relieved sigh. Nudge put his head in his hands.

He lifted it up quickly. "Maybe you…?" he trailed off.

"Me?" Link spluttered, "but wouldn't she tear _my_ head off?"

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind it," he said with a mischievous grin.

Link felt his face turn hot as he realized the true intent of Nudge's words.

"Uh, okay…" he timidly stepped towards the shivering girl. "But only because she's cold!" Link harshly reminded him, his completely red face making Nudge chuckle.

"But of course," Nudge grinned.

The boy awkwardly slid into the blanket with Tetra, who's shivering declined drastically when they touched.

Link adjusted himself so they were both comfortable; Tetra was leaning on Link's side with her knees up. His arm was wrapped around her shoulders-only for warmth he stubbornly added- and her head fit perfectly into his neck, resting on his shoulder.

'_Geez, she is cold.'_ He thought as his hand brushed the bumps on the pirate's bare arm.

"Don't they look cute…?" Nudge murmured to himself, to quiet for Link to hear. "Well, I'll be leaving now," he said louder, "If she needs anything, just call, or come and get me," he turned to the door, only to be stopped by Link's voice.

"Wait, you're just going to leave us here by ourselves?" Link asked.

"Do you want me to stay…?" Nudge questioned, already knowing the answer.

"Not really…" he mumbled "But what if she needs something?"

"It sounds as though the storm is abating so I'll be on the deck, you can come and get me like I said before. The crew will probably need further instruction, so I must leave you both."

Link nodded as the man slowly closed the door behind him, leaving him and Tetra alone.

He looked at Tetra and gently smiled. Her shoulders were rising in unison with her breathing, and she was only shivering slightly. She looked so peaceful; anyone would have seen an innocent young girl who got caught in the rain, not a bold pirate leader who almost suffocated in the waves of a stormy sea.

Link slowly laid his head on hers, shutting his eyes and letting out an exhausted sigh. His wish to sleep was quickly interrupted by a brisk banging on the door.

"Link? Ya in there swabbie?"

Without waiting for a reply, Niko barged into the room, only to stop dead in his tracks. Link thought it was because he broke one of his captain's most important rules; NEVER walk into her cabin without permission, but his thoughts quickly changed when a smirk planted itself on the pirate's face.

"Well ain't this a sight for sore eyes?"

"She was cold! Nudge said I should! Really it's not what you think! Agh…" Link stammered, and then dropped his head in defeat.

"Uhuh, sure," Niko just snickered at Link's scarlet face. "That is one interestin' move there laddie, just be wishin she don't cut yer arm off under that blanket," he paused slightly, "Well I am so sorry I interrupted," Niko winked and stepped out the door.

"_Dang Niko_…" he growled under his breath.

Link felt Tetra stir next to him.

"What happened…?" she croaked, her eyes still closed.

"You were asleep all that time? When did you wake?" Link asked, silently thanking the gods.

"About when you accused me of not being able to handle a water lashing," she answered groggily.

"You're still half asleep aren't you?" Link chuckled.

"Ung. Just answer my question."

"I'll explain it later, just go back to sleep," he gently hushed her.

Tetra slowly opened her eyes, and got that weird gut-feeling when she glanced over their position. She gave Link a fake glare, who just smiled sheepishly.

"You're lucky I'm too weak to move, or you'd be dead meat, punk."

Link chuckled. "I'll explain in the morning, I swear."

She sighed in response and much to the boy's surprise; she nestled in closer to his side, and grumbled something that sounded like 'stupid hormones'.

Link tensed up at this gesture, but Tetra didn't notice or say anything, because she closed her eyes again and began to doze off.

Link must have been as red as a rose as he thought,

'_Gee I sure hope my face doesn't stay this color, and then I would be known as Tomato Boy instead of the Hero of Winds.' _He shuddered at the thought and laid his head on Tetra's as the ship grew closer and closer to his home island.

* * *

Heeee 3  
I love Niko.


	11. Sea Sick

**A/N: **Oh my goodness you guys. I can not even start on how grateful I am to all of you! Every time I get a review or a favorite, I swear I smile like an idiot for three minutes. And not just that either! On Sunday, I was looking at my story traffic, and I had the most hits I've ever had! You are all so sweet to read this until now.  
This is also the one month anniversary of this story being on Fanfiction. Well, it's actually three months as of October 5, since I really started this…July 5, 2009, but oh well :)

And now onto the actual reason you're here…

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Sea Sick**

Tetra's eyes fluttered open, and she was met with a stinging hand and a completely limp body. What happened last night…? The only thing she remembered was the storm that hit, and banging her head on the ship's railing. She slowly lifted her opposite hand to her hair, and felt it going almost every direction possible.

'_Ugh,'_ she groaned, '_I sure hope Link doesn't see me like this…' _she quickly hit herself in the head_, 'Why do I care what _he _thinks? I don't care what anyone else says…wait a minute, I'm thinking about my feelings, that's girlish, cut it out. Go back to sleep,' _she silently scolded herself. She closed her eyes when a sudden chill rippled down her spine, and she nestled in closer to the blanket…wait…

She peeked her eyes open again. The pirate girl looked to her left, and she saw her wall, and the frame of her bed. She looked down and saw her bed and the cream colored blanket she was sitting on. Then she looked to her right and saw something she didn't expect; Link was sitting next to her with his arm around her shoulder. His eyes were closed, and his head was laid back against her bed frame, and soft snoring left his lips.

'_How the heck did this happen!' _She was flabbergasted. Not that she minded it much, but no one would know _that_.

Link began to stir beside her, and she quickly shut her eyes in an act to sleep.

Link took in a deep breath and stretched, a few of his joints popping in response. When he stretched his legs, he pulled the blanket off of Tetra's shoulders and she immediately started shivering.

"Oh sorry Tetra…" he muttered groggily. The boy quickly and quietly slipped out of the blanket and draped it around her shoulders. He pulled his boots onto his feet and walked to the door. He took one more look at the young captain, and she was still shivering. He ran back to her and tucked the blanket around her securely and spoke to her.

"You look awful…I should go and get Nudge…I'll be right back" he said to her even though he thought she was sleeping.

He heard her mumble something but it was unintelligible to the young boy, so he ignored it and stepped out of the room.

The sun was halfway in the sky as a pirate crew ambled around on deck. Link scanned the ship until he found who he was looking for by the wheel.

"Nudge!" he called and ran to the pirate. He nearly tripped over Senza and Mako playing cards in his rush to get to the other side of the ship.

"Hello Link. How is the Miss?" he asked.

Niko turned to look at them and winked as he walked by "Yeah Link, how is the Miss?"

Link ignored Niko's comment and continued talking to Nudge,

"She is shivering like crazy, but still sleeping. I wasn't really sure if that was good or bad." His voice was a pitch higher on his last sentence. He waited for Nudge's response with one eyebrow raised.

The man nodded and looked up in thought.

"I wonder what is wrong with her…she should have warmed up by now…" Nudge thought aloud. Worry was the only emotion that was showing in his dark brown eyes. He nodded with his head to the door, and Link led the way to the Captain's room.

"Wonder what's wrong with the captain," Niko said to Gonzo as he leaned against the wheel-stand.

"Not sure, but Nudge will figure it out, yeah?" he answered, slowly turning the wheel to the left.

"Suppose that's right mate…" he agreed and looked up at the sky, "Who would take over if she died?"

Gonzo froze at the very thought of his beloved Miss Tetra biting the dust. He quickly shook it off, not wanting the other pirates to think any less of him for having a crush on the captain. Instead, he obtained a high and mighty air about him.

"Whoever is in second command would make sense," he grinned, rubbing his fist on his shirt.

Niko was immune to Gonzo's implication. "Maybe Senza…he's good at keepin' order on the ship. Or maybe Nudge, he'd be a good leader. Oh, or Mako, he's smart."

"Or _maybe_ the person in _second command_," Gonzo growled, leaning closer to the small pirate and jabbing his thumb at his chest.

"Let's not be dwellin' on the negative matey," Niko said, shooing Gonzo's face away with his hand.

Gonzo exhaled deeply and went back to steering the ship, closed his eyes and pinched the skin between them. He quickly opened them as a thought popped into his head.

"Where's the shrimp, yeah? He's got work to do, and I haven't seen him 'round here in a day,"

Niko smirked and looked up at the large pirate. "I'll betchya 'es cuddled up against our captain right now."

Gonzo's face turned bright red with fury. "What do you mean by _that_, swabbie?" he growled.

It seemed like Niko shriveled down to the size an ant under Gonzo, "W-well," he stammered, twisting his stripped shirt around in his hands, "she was shiverin' like mad. S-so Link had to help 'er with 'er temperature, so he had to sit with her in this blanket…"

"That little TWERP! When I get my hands on him I'll…I'll…" Gonzo paused and failed to think of a decent threat.

"You'll what?" Niko squeaked.

"I don't know, but I'll be sure that he won't like it."

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Link held a warm washcloth to Tetra's forehead as Nudge stuck a thermometer in her mouth.

"What's it say?" the boy asked anxiously, peering at Nudge's hand as if to see through it.

The man's eyes drooped and he slowly shook his head. It covered up most of her head as he placed a callaced hand on the shivering girl's forehead.

"I'm afraid she has hypothermia."

Link's eyes nearly popped out his head at this information.

"Wh-what?" he whimpered.

The man quickly raised his arms in attempt to reassure the devastated boy, "It is only a mild case and can be easily treated."

"Are you sure? She could just have a bad cold," he protested and shook his head, not wanting to accept the fact that Tetra's condition could be fatal.

"According to my prior knowledge, her symptoms match," he said, feeling almost as melancholy just by looking at the young boy. He continued after getting no response from Link.

"Her uncontrollable shivering," they both looked at the ghost-white girl, who to no surprise was shaking madly, "pale and cold skin, confusion. For the confusion part I'll demonstrate."

Nudge stood from the bed and walked towards the door. Link watched the man in confusion.

He started banging on the door with his knuckles and shouting, "Captain! It's an emergency! The ship is on fire!"

Link's eyes whirled back to Tetra to see her reaction.

She slowly turned her head and took in a shallow breath. It seemed like a decade before she responded.

"Huh…? The slips fyrr…" The rest of her sentence was unintelligible to either of the two.

"Slurred speech is also a symptom," Nudge explained with worry spread in his slanted eyes. The man took in a deep breath and continued.

"And so is delayed reaction."

Emotions ran across Link's face as fast as rain pouring down in a storm; fear, desperation, sadness, and horror. "What can we do to treat it?" he asked with his race of emotions stopping at sorrow.

"We can give her warm drinks, followed by candy or other high sugar foods."

Link nodded, and stood up to get the ingredients.

"We can also press hot rocks or hot water bottles against her neck, chest, and stomach area."  
Link grimaced, that didn't sound too pleasant, or comfortable.

"And we should get her to a doctor as fast as possible," Nudge added.

"But there is no island with civilization anywhere near here, Outset is at least three days away," he said.

"We can just hope that her condition doesn't get any worse."

A voice came from behind the door, "Nudge, your needed on deck."

"I'll be right up," he turned to Link, "Give her some hot water, and I'm sure we have some candy in the slop hall."

Link nodded and watched him leave the room then he turned to Tetra. He sat next to her, his head fell limp and he clamped his eyes shut just as they grew watery.

"C'mon Tetra, hang in there. When we get to Outset, my grandma can make you feel better. I know you can tough it out," he placed his hand on her uncovered one. Link opened his eyes in surprise as he felt a squeeze. He looked up from the floor to his hand, and saw Tetra's gripping his. His dark green eyes widened as his gaze traveled up until he was looking at the young girl's pale face. A weak smile was there, and her eyes were slightly opened. That same spark was visible in her turquoise eyes, and she closed one and winked at him. Link half sighed, half laughed as he smiled back, held her cold hand to his cheek, and whispered,

"I know you can make it."


	12. The Island

**Chapter 12**

**The Island**

Wind gently blew over a large island, sending leaves cascading down from their trees and onto the yards of the villagers, lightly tousling the green blades of grass.

Young children played along the bridge that linked the two separate islands, hopping from the wood to the ledge of small rocks jutting out of the water. They jumped off the other side and splashed in the large gap between the islands, leaping from the bridge to the sparkling waters below.

Parents scolded their young ones for adventuring too far up the winding slope of a cliff, worried they would get hurt on the long bridge, or in the mysterious forest growing on the top of the right side of the island cliff.

Four modest huts dappled the island; two of them balancing atop rocky hills. Inside of the house nearest the ocean, an old woman glanced longingly out the window to the blue sea with small, dark brown eyes. A worried breath escaped her thin lips, and the grey bun at the back of her head wobbled as she sadly shook her head.

Small purple crabs side-stepped across the white sand of the twin beaches, their sharp pincers pointing at a long dock winding to a tall wooden lookout.

A small girl could be seen standing inside of it, staring out to the sea. The bamboo roof gently shaded her as she peered out to the ocean with an orange and gold telescope. It had white seagulls painted onto it, and the name 'Aryll' scrawled into the wood.

The little girl intently inspected the Great Sea, and a huff of annoyance left her nostrils and blew onto her pursed lips. She scowled at the water with big, dark green eyes, until a loud call caught her attention.

She looked down to see a snow-white seagull tugging at the hem of her bright blue dress. The little girl giggled and brushed it feathers with the side of her sandled foot. The gull cawed again and pulled on her dress towards the left of the lookout.

"What is it? Are you tying to tell me something?" the young girl asked the bird in wonder. The gull bobbed its head and jumped up on the thick railing of the wooden platform. It jerked its head to the water and flapped its chocolate-brown wings.

The girl looked at it in confusion, then put the telescope back to her eyes, and searched the ocean. She nearly dropped it as she gasped in disbelief. She whipped her head around and looked at the gull, who gazed back at her with a smug look in its black eyes.

"No way," she breathed. A smile pulled her lips ear to ear across her round face as she deciphered the blob on the horizon, "A ship!" she exclaimed to the gull, "I have to tell Grandma!"

She pushed on the ends of the telescope until it folded together, and she placed it in the pocket of her dress. The girl climbed down the tall ladder until she reached the dock, and then ran as fast as her little legs could carry her.

Her yellow pigtails bounced as she scurried across the beach and past the children playing, until she reached the grassy yard of a small wooden hut atop a small hill.

She barged right through the doorway, barley turning the knob on the way in.

"Grandma, Grandma!" the little girl quickly looked around the room. All she saw was her normal house; a long counter attached to the wall, holding dishes and silverware, the stone fire place with a large black pot cooking above the flames, and the few cabinets holding pictures of her family. She turned the corner and saw the window looking out to the ocean, a bunk bed and a normal bed, and no grandma.

"Grandma?" she questioned the air.

"Up here dear," a frail voice called from the upper floor. Her pointed ears pricked at her grandmother's voice and the little girl scampered to the ladder leading to the top floor.

Her blond head poked above the wooden platform that was the second floor, and grinned as she spotted a stout woman sitting cross-legged and placing a dress into a laundry basket.

"Grandma, guess what?" the girl giggled as she stepped up off the ladder.

"What is it Aryll?" the woman asked without looking up from her pile of clothes.

"I saw a ship!" Aryll squealed as she bounced up and down.

The old woman slowly looked up from her work and smiled at the young girl. Her dark eyes sparkled with joy and a smile softly pushed at her wrinkles. Her round belly slowly rose up and down as she took in a deep breath, "Is that so?"

Aryll's yellow bangs shook as she violently nodded her head yes.

"Well then let's go welcome the visitors to our island, shall we?" her grandma suggested as she stood from her sitting position.

Aryll was already halfway down the ladder before her grandmother could finish her sentence.

"C'mon Grandma!" the girl pestered while lightly bouncing on her toes.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," she said, making her way down the ladder.

The second her foot touched the ground, Aryll bolted out the door and across the porch. She ran around the short trees in front of her house and skidded to a halt by the bushes. "Hurry up!" the girl impatiently whined, turning back to the woman.

"Slow down Aryll, remember I'm old,"

"But Grandma…" the girl complained, her big eyes brightly shining in the afternoon sun, "I want you to see the ship,"

"You go ahead, I'll catch up," the woman said, waving a wrinkled hand through the air.

The girl bobbed her head and sprinted to the light brown dock attached to the beach by their house. The old woman smiled and shook her head, "too much energy."

"Oh I hope its big brother," the girl told the seagull preening its feathers next to her. "I haven't seen him in so long!" The gull cawed in agreement. Her feet dangled over the edge of the dock as she stared at the ship growing closer and closer to her friendly little island. Memories flooded back to her at the sight of the ship; memories of being captured and taken to that dreadful prison, of her brother saving her, then spending days with the pirates, searching for her brother and the captain. "The last time I saw him was when he left for the second time with the pirates," her small body wobbled as she swung her legs back and forth. "Ooo, I hope it's them!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Days passed quickly enough after the storm, and Tetra's condition only seemed to be getting worse. With Nudge's aid, Link watched after her. She seemed less and less lively as each hour passed; her skin was as pale as snow except for the dark purple loops under her eyes, and you could only hear her breathing if you held your head to her chest.

Fortunately the ship continued on schedule, without any other major delays. Until the day they spotted Outset on the horizon, the thought that Link was dreading had sadly turned to reality…

"Hey Nudge, we're running low on sweets," Link said as he walked up to the large pirate, staring at the few treats he held in his palms.

"I'm sure we can't be too far away from Outset, it has been a couple days since we left Star Island," he replied, analyzing the crew's movements with uninterested eyes.

Link opened his mouth when a voice he didn't own was heard throughout the ship.

"LAAAND HO!" Zuko called from above them.

Footsteps tapped across the wood as Niko danced around the ship. "Yippee!" he cheered, jumping and clacking his feet together, "After days of non-stop sailing, LAND!"

"You never told me you were psychic Nudge," Link joked.

An awkward silence filled between the two after Nudge chuckled at Link's joke. Link cleared his throat, "I'm going to go check on Tetra," Nudge nodded in reply as he watched the boy walk to the door and disappear behind it.

"Hey Tetra, we're almost at Outset," Link said, poking his head through the space between the door and the wall, "Tetra…?" he whispered.

His green eyes filled with horror and his mouth dropped open in shock, "Tetra!" the boy sprinted to her and grabbed her by the shoulders.

Her head fell limp against his hand, and her usual turquoise eyes were as black as night, and they seemed to stare right through him. Her cheeks were paler then paper, shining with a cold sweat. Her mouth hung open and Link couldn't tell if she was breathing or not.

"No, no no no no, come on Tetra," Link pleaded. He pushed his thumb onto the inside of her wrist and prayed to the gods that he would feel something. A faint pulse beat through her cold skin and Link let out a sigh of relief.

"Nudge!" he shouted at the doorway, "Come here, and hurry!"

The pound of footsteps grew louder and louder as they drew closer to the cabin door.

"What is it Link? What's wrong?" Nudge panted. His slanted eyes grew wide at the sight before him.

"What is happening to her?" Link asked with panic tracing the edge of his breath.

* * *

I know I know, terrible cliff-hanger…


	13. Just a Dream?

**Chapter 13**

**Just a Dream?**

Black. All that she could see was black. The only light remotely visible was the faint glow surrounding her, but besides that no shred of sunlight was seen throughout the darkness. Her footsteps echoed throughout the black abyss as she walked across the invisible floor, which seemed to go on forever. Miles and miles of nothingness, except for her, the lone girl wandering around in confusion.

"Hello?" she shouted, biting the inside of her lip. She wasn't really sure if she wanted an answer, anything could be stalking the corridors of black.

She held her arms together and rubbed up and down, as the strange place was almost colder that she had been for the past few days. One of the things that caught her as the most puzzling was the fact that her mind was much more active and alert than it was on the ship. Her sickness seemed to be fading, along with the hope of seeing someone in this blackness.

"Is anyone there?" she called out. Her voice carried across the black space until it finally died away in a distant echo.

"Tetra…"

The voice came from every direction. Tetra spun in confusion to every side of her, unable to find the mysterious voice's owner.

"Who is that?" she yelled at the black sky.

"Tetra…" it hummed again.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" the confused girl called to the black, unsheathing her cutlass.

…No answer.

"If you like _my_ name so much, then why don't you come out here and I'll introduce you to my knife, too!" she threatened with bared teeth.

"Tetra…my baby…"

Tetra felt her heart nearly stop as she recognized who that mysterious call belonged to.

"Mother…?"

A satisfied sigh echoed through the shadows as a wide smile spread across her face as Tetra replaced her cutlass in its hold.

"Mother, is that really you?" Tetra exhaled in disbelief.

"Yes my darling, your mother has finally returned your calls."

Tetra turned around to face the direction the beautiful voice was coming from, and was met with a tall, enchanting maiden. She wore a long, plain maroon dress that spilled around her feet, and a brown pouch rested on a string at her waist. She had a thin, pale face and bright blond hair that gently curled around her shoulders and back. Long eyelashes shaded her large turquoise eyes, and a smile was perched on her colorless lips. She seemed so pale it was like she was translucent.

Tetra smiled and ran to her mother and prepared for a giant bear hug. To finally be in the arms of her long lost mother; it was almost too good to be true she thought to herself. But sadly, it was too good for truth, as she imagined where her mother's torso would be against her own body; Tetra fell right through her and landed on her hands and knees onto the floor of shadows. Neither spoke until the echoes of Tetra's fall finally died away.

"I'm sorry my daughter, but I am afraid that I cannot make physical contact with you in this realm,"

Tetra slowly turned around to face the woman in shock,

"What do you mean…? Where are we…?"

"This is just a dream, a vision. It is all inside your head,"

"So you mean…"

The maiden nodded as Tetra looked down to her arm, and her own tan skin was practically see-through. She glanced back to her mother, and her skin was the same lightness, but something about her was different.

"Is that why you are so pale mother?" Tetra asked, while slowly standing up and brushing herself off.

The woman held her arm and looked sadly at the ground. She took in a deep breath and looked back to her daughter.

"No, but I am afraid I cannot explain that now, there is important information I need to share with you, please pay close attention,"

Tetra made a brisk nod and her mother continued.

"The Realm of Evil has begun to open," Tetra stifled a gasp as her mother's voice echoed through the valley of black. "The sage's power is slowly depleting, and the entrance is growing larger and larger. Every minute the entrance is widening. Soon it will be large enough for monsters to come and go as they please,"

Tetra remained silent as the thought processed through her head, until a smirk flashed across her face.

"Me and Link can take care of them," she said cockily.

"Tetra dear, let us not be brash. The monsters that dwell within the Realm of Evil are much more powerful than those upon this world. To try and kill one is like trying to kill yourself," she warned, her blue eyes piercing into Tetra's.

The girl crossed her arms and mumbled, "That sounds like a challenge…"

"But to the matter at hand, "her mother continued, "you must quickly find the remaining pearls before the Great Sea falls into the hands of evil,"

"One question though," Tetra interrupted, "it's about that riddle. I know that the pearls are the gifts, but what are they for? What is the 'way' that will be shown?"

"They will help to open the seal on the island in which Medli and Makar are kept hostage," her mother answered.

Tetra smiled, "Really? How?" she asked.

"I do not know that information yet darling, but when I do obtain the knowledge, I will share it with you," she said.

Tetra's eyes drooped slightly, until another question popped into her head. "Mother, what is that new evil you were talking about when I was in Hyrule?"

The golden haired woman opened her mouth to speak, but her body began to fade slowly into the black. Her eyebrows pushed together as she looked around herself.

"I have little time to explain, and I still have things you need to know," she said. She reached into the leather pouch tied around her waist and pulled out something that was a beautiful dark blue. She held it out to Tetra, who took it with a puzzled look.

"You will need this later in your journey, keep it safe. I have no time to explain, but you will know when the time comes,"

Tetra didn't bother to examine the object right then, so she just stuffed it in her pocket. "Wait mother! When will I see you again?"

"Next time you really need me," she answered with a gentle smile. Her eyebrows jumped as a thought entered her ghostly head. "Tetra, it is important for you to know that one of your acquaintances is working against you!"

Tetra's eyes bugged, "What? Who is it? Mother, wait!"

"Do not worry my dear; their heart is in the right place. Their name is…"

Her voice trailed off as the last of her form turned invisible.

"Mother! Who is it? Who can't I trust!" Tetra ran to the spot where her mother had once stood.

"Mother! Tell me!" the girl fell to her knees and pounded the ground with her fists. "Come back!" she yelled at the black sky.

When she decided that her mother wasn't going to respond, Tetra began to sort through all the information that was mashed into her head.

The sage's powers, the Realm of Evil was opening, she had to find the remaining pearls which were somehow related to breaking the shield on the island, and someone she knew was working for evil! And she had a new mystery to think about, like where that thing her mom gave her would fit into her journey. She pulled it out of her pocket and looked it over. It was a dark blue gem, probably a sapphire, and it was surrounded with a thin gold lining.

She didn't have a long time to think about it, when another voice echoed through the darkness.

"_Tetra…"_

Was that mother again? No…

"_Tetra…" _the voice called again. It was so gentle; it made her want to fall asleep.

"_Tetra…wake up Tetra…"_

Her thoughts were muffled as the mysterious voice rang through her ears. She shut her eyes, and let herself slowly drift into sleep…

* * *

I've realized that Tetra does in fact have a portrait of her mother in her room on the ship, and isn't as I've described. But this is how she shall be in this story :)


	14. Arriving Home

**A/N: **A tad has been changed, thanks to a valued reviewer. Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Arriving Home**

"Tetra, wake up," Link begged.

"This is very unusual…I've never witnessed anything like this before…" Nudge said, contemplating the unconscious girl. "She has a pulse but her face is holding no expression, she almost looks ghostly,"

"Nudge! That's not helping! I thought you went to medical school!" Link stubbornly whined.

"I did, I just told you I've never seen anything like this. The closest thing I can think of is that she's in a coma,"

"Coma!" Link echoed, "how long will that take?"

"It depends, it can take from two days to two years to wake from a coma," Nudge explained scientifically.

Link looked at Nudge in such utter grief, the large man felt as though it was his own fault that Tetra lay there with her eyes blank. Link's shoulders slumped as he looked at Tetra lying helplessly under the sheets of her bed. They were so close to Outset…his grandmother could have taken care of her, and this might not have happened.

Link took in a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"Ugh…"

"You can say that again," Link sighed.

"Unnng…"

"I didn't mean it literally Nudge," he said, looking at the pirate in annoyance.

Nudge shook his head, "that wasn't me,"

Both their heads turned towards the captain.

"Unnng…" she groaned, slightly stirring.

Link's frown formed into confusion as Tetra blinked once, twice, then three times.

"Tetra?" he asked hopefully.

"Ugh," she croaked, "L-link?"

"Tetra!" Link yelped and locked her into a hug with a smile plastered on his face. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"Hard…to…breathe…" Tetra gasped, weakly struggling against Link's body atop hers.

"Oh, sorry!" he said, immediately jumping back, his hands up to his chest.

"It looks like her hypothermia has died down quite a bit since yesterday…remarkable…" Nudge though aloud, more to himself then anyone.

"Tetra, can you understand us?" Link asked with a quick glance at Nudge. He kneeled on one leg so he was level with her.

The blond nodded her head, "yeah, I never really _couldn't _understand you?" she inquired with a curious look.

Nudge and Link exchanged confused glances.

"But you…you sounded as if you didn't know what was going on?"

"I could, but my body just wouldn't let me say the things I wanted to say when I wanted to say them. It was rather annoying,"

"So what was happening to you when you were looking so blank?" Link asked.

"I had the weirdest dream…" Tetra groaned, rubbing her forehead as if to slow down the process in her head.

"Tell us," Link asked as if he was waiting for this story for a long time.

"Hoy! Link and Nudge! We've reached the dock!" Senza called from the deck.

Link grinned ear to ear as he shot a look at the stairs leading up. "We're here!"

"Gee I kind of figured," Tetra mocked. She swung her legs of the side of the bed and slowly stood up. It was as if she was using her legs for the first time since they were wobbling so much. "I'll tell you about it later then,"

Nudge gently pushed her shoulders back so she was sitting back down on her mattress.

"Miss, I don't thing you are healthy enough to come off the ship. You've barley moved for the past few days, and you've just had a near-death experience," Nudge told her as if he were talking to a child.

"Don't worry Nudge, my grandma can take care of her. Now come on, let's go!" Link edged.

"Now Link," Nudge coaxed, "I know you are excited to see your family again, but do you really think it's safe for the Mi-"

"Yep!" he grabbed Tetra's hand and yanked her off the bed. He rushed out the door and up to the deck with the groggy captain tripping along behind him.

Nudge stood there in the dust with his mouth still forming the word 'miss'. He slowly shook his head and bit his nail. "She isn't healthy enough….this could be a terribly bad idea…"

The fresh air hit her like a bowling ball on pins as Tetra stepped out of the muggy air of below deck. She had to cover her eyes with her hand to prevent being blinded by the sun, which was already three quarters down the sky.

Link hungrily sniffed in the island air of his home. He grinned widely at Tetra, who laughed at how extremely he was beaming. "We're finally here!" he exclaimed to the air.

"Miss Tetra! Oh Miss Tetra you're alright! I was so worried!" Gonzo cried, pounding his way over to Tetra.

"Yes, are you alright capin'?" Senza inquired, also joining Gonzo. Soon all the crew members were circled around her, pestering her with questions and relieved comments.

"Guys, guys, I'm all right. We can talk about me later," Tetra laughed, unsure if she would keep her word.

"Oh but Miss Tetra, I've missed you so much!" A sudden pause filled the air as Gonzo coughed nervously. "Ah, I-I mean we've _all _missed you, right fellas?" he said, punching Senza in the shoulder. A chorus of 'yup and sure' surrounded Tetra, and a peppy voice called from the deck below them.

"Hoy up there!" the voice called.

Tetra pushed her way out of the huddle of men and joined Link as he excitedly peered over the edge.

A short yellow-headed girl stood on the brown wood, bouncing up and down and waving at them.

"Aryll!" Link cheered.

"Big brother! Miss Tetra! Welcome home!" Aryll chimed from the dock.

"It's good to be back sis! Let me get the ladder and I'll be right down!" Link called. He simultaneously grabbed the rope ladder and flung it over the side of the ship.

"What, to impatient to get the bridge down?" Tetra mocked.

The boy ignored her comment and hastily clambered over the edge and climbed down the ladder, with Tetra right behind him.

"You guys can dock the ship, I think we'll be here a while!" Tetra called to her men on the ship.

When he reached the dock, the small girl tackled Link, nearly knocking him into the water. Tetra watched from the sidelines as the two siblings squeezed the life out of each other.

"I've missed you so much big brother!" Aryll squealed, still squeezing Link's torso.

"I could say the same thing," Link grinned.

Unexpectedly, Tetra coughed, wheezing into the crevice of her arm. She brushed the skin on her shoulders, which were rigid with goose bumps.

"K-kinda cold here…?" she lightly chuckled.

"Yeah, it is a little chilly for this time of year," Link said over Aryll's head.

"Then why don't you come inside and warm up?" an all too familiar voice offered.

Link smiled and spun around. "Grandma!"

"Come and give ol' granny a hug why dontchya?" she smiled, holding out her arms to Link.  
He ran into them, squeezing the woman with all his might, who surprisingly returned it twice as hard despite her appearance.

"My, you've gotten tall," she observed, setting her hands on her hips and looking up at her grandson after they parted. "You are nearly twice my size!" she exclaimed.

"Well, you were never really that tall to start out with grandma…" Link admitted sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh, hush," the old woman chuckled, lightly squeezing him on the arm. For a split second, her eyes widened. "And my my, my little boy isn't skin and bone anymore! Look at this," she squeezed his bicep again.

"Grandma…" Link muttered, his face burning.

"The ladies will be all over you soon, hun, with these muscles."  
Link let out a huff of air.  
"Oh I'm just playing dear. Now come inside and we can have some supper, I'll make your favorite," she smiled.

"Thanks grandma," Link chimed, "Oh, you remember Tetra right grandma?" the boy asked, sweeping his hand to Tetra's direction.

"Why of course I do, how could I have forgotten? Come and give me a hug dear," she offered, holding out her arms.

"Oh, uh, no thanks," she denied nervously, "I have a cold and I wouldn't want you to catch it,"

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that dear, I haven't been sick in twenty years. But then I'll have to play doctor for a little while now won't I?" Grandma joked as she hugged Tetra lightly.

Link just stood smiling broadly, fervently taking in the fumes of the island.

"Well come along now so you can change into some clean clothes you two, you look filthy," she gestured for them to come, turning toward the path leading home.

The stout woman wobbled her way up the pebble path to the small cottage, Aryll bouncing along behind her. Link also began to follow, but turned,

"Something wrong Tetra?"

The girl's head snapped up at the sound of his voice.

"Oh, sorry Link, just kind of zoned out,"

Link gave her a worried look. "You sure you're okay? You're not acting yourself.

"It's probably just side affects of the hypothermia,"

"Yeah, you still look a little pale…"

"Link, Miss Tetra! C'mon!" Aryll called from the wooden porch.

"Kay!" Link started towards his house and turned again when he didn't hear Tetra's footsteps behind him, "Tetra?"

He saw her still standing there, lightly swaying on the spot. Her eyes fluttered and her body slowly began to fall backwards. Using his quick reflexes, Link leaped to her, catching Tetra before she hit the dock.

"See Tetra, you're not even healthy enough to stand!" Link told her matter-of-factly.

"I'm fine, I'm fine…" she grunted, attempting to push herself to her feet again.

"Oh no you don't," Link said, sweeping the pirate off of her feet and against his chest, "If you can't even stand then how are you supposed to walk?" he stated, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm too heavy for you to carry me all the way there…" she protested weakly.

"Not with these new found muscles, as my lovely granny pointed out," he joked.

With a scarlet face, she managed to mumble a few protests until Link held a finger up to her lip.

"No. I'm right, you're wrong. Now shut up Tetra,"

After a dirty look, Tetra took in a deep breath and laid her head on his chest as Link carried her to the cozy cabin that was his home.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Tetra snuggled into her blanket as she stared at the crackling fire. She breathed in the sweet scent of the blanket, inhaling a delightful mixture of the beach and the smoke of a campfire. The small house was deserted except for her, and she wanted it to be that way.

Link's grandmother and sister were kind enough to let Tetra sleep on Aryll's bunk under Link's instead of outside in her muggy ship. After all it would be better for her in her state of health.

Aryll, her crew, Link and his grandma were all outside playing different sorts of games for some well needed fun and exercise. Tetra stayed behind because she wasn't feeling well. Though that was her excuse, she really wanted to figure out the dream she had, and try to piece together the puzzle her mother had given her.

She fiddled with the one physical clue in her hands as she thought over her vision. Her fingers traced over its smooth surface, then over the thin gold lining that embroidered the stone. Her hands had memorized every bump and indent on the object from touching it so many times already. Holding it mysteriously calmed her and she could focus on things more easily.

"_You will need this later in your journey"_ her mother's voice echoed in her head as she pet the stone. What did that mean? How would her mother know when she would need it? The small sapphire she held in her hand contained so many mysteries she was urged to solve.

Then there was the matter of the Realm of Evil opening. How quickly was the entrance expanding? And worse, what would happen when it was large enough for the monsters to come through? What would happen to the world then?

The fire popped and Tetra dropped the sapphire on the floor, and that wrenched her from her thoughts. She leaned over to pick it up, and glanced out the small window that looked over the sea. How much time was left to find the pearls before darkness blows over?

They were on Outset, where the next pearl was located according to the compass, so tomorrow they would have to search for it. Tetra honestly didn't have the slightest clue as to where it could be, but maybe Link would. She'd ask him tomorrow, because now her eyelids were slowly sliding down until the bright orange flames of the fire turned to black, and she drifted into a very peaceful sleep.

* * *

I can promise you the story shall get more exciting from here on out.


	15. Path to the Pearl

**A/N: **The next couple chapters shall be focused around our favorite young blonde heroooo

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Path to the Pearl**

Link opened his eyes to meet sunshine pouring in through the open window. A cooling breeze washed his face, causing his hair to fall and tickle his nose. He blew out of the corner of his mouth, until it fell back into place.

'_What a peaceful morning…' _he thought blissfully to himself. Just as that thought came into his head he immediately knew something didn't make sense. When he didn't see the usual wooden wall, dark cabin, didn't hear the snoring of other men, or the stench of the room, a wave of panic washed over him. His eyes popped wide open and out of their droopy state. He bolted upright, throwing the covers off his torso.

"WhereamI?" he coughed in a mash up of words, not realizing how groggy his voice still was, and how no one would have understood what he said, even if any one was there.

Sleepily, he took in his surroundings and realized he was inside his house on Outset.

'_Oh yeah…I'm home…'_ he cheerfully thought to himself. Link lay down and pulled his covers back up to his chin and closed his eyes, when another pang of panic hit him.

"Whereiseveryone?" he jumped up again, this time hitting his head on the low ceiling, giving off a decent 'thunk'. "Ow…shouldn't have done that…" Link groaned, rubbing his throbbing head.

He gazed around the empty room to see if it actually was just him. He jumped down from the top bunk onto the floor, causing a stab of pain to slash his head for a moment again. Link reached his arms up to the ceiling, stretching backwards until he felt his back crack.

"Ahhh…" he sighed, content.

He heard another groan behind him, and found Tetra lying in the bed below his. He passed it over, then spun back around, creating a double take.

"Tetra?" he whispered, crouching down so their faces were level. He looked at her strangely, wondering why she was in his house, and then his memories caught up to him.

"You awake?" he prodded the sleeping girl with his finger.

"Mmg…" she grumbled, her bright eyebrows meshing together.

Link lightly chuckled and checked the clock that sat on the wooden dresser. It was already half past noon. Link smiled softly to himself, he hadn't slept that good for awhile.

"Tetra…" he cooed lightly, shaking her sleeping body. "Time to get up, it's already past noon…"

"Ng," she grunted, turning the other way.

The blond boy sat back with a huff. How were they supposed to find Nayru's Pearl like this? Link sighed and stood up, leaving the girl to rest.

Link stepped outside of the house, the afternoon air seeping into his lungs as he took in a deep breath. The island was just the way he had left it last night: beautiful.

The trees and grass swayed in unison as the gentle breeze pushed them back and forth, making them look like they were waving a greeting. The bright crystal water gently lapped against the shore, begging children to play in it. Seagulls cawed and swooped around the island, playing tag with one another. The kids of the island were all playing on the thick bridge that hung in the middle of the island, seeing if they were brave enough to jump to the large rocks behind it.

Deciding that a nice stroll around the neighborhood would help wake up his senses, Link started his walk, waving at all of the islanders that he passed. He made his way to the beach on the opposite side of the island where he saw his grandmother was sitting.

Kicking up the sand as he walked, he stopped behind the figure that had taken a seat on the sand.

"Hello dear,"

"Hi Grandma," Link replied, plopping down next to her.

"Why are you still in your pajamas its past noon?" the woman questioned. Link looked down at his blue and orange outfit, and then at his grandma, who had her eyes closed for some mysterious reason.

"Oh, well I just got up," he explained, looking at her quizzically.

"Don't look at me like that dear, it's not polite,"

Link quickly averted his gaze to his wandering finger making abstract shapes in the sand.

"And where is your girlfriend?" she asked casually, breathing in deeply after her sentence and muttering a soft 'ommmm.'

Link instantly turned pink and his eyes flashed to the house, "Y-you mean Tetra? S-she's not my…g-girlfriend," he forced himself to cough out the last word.

"Yes, yes, I do know that you two are not a couple. I simply meant that she is your friend, and I presume she is a girl?"

"Oh…r-right," Link stammered, his eyes now focused on his twiddling thumbs. "B-but she's still sleeping in the house, I couldn't get her to wake up," Link answered sincerely, looking at his grandmother who was now sitting cross legged with her hands on her knees in a strange formation.

"And I hope you don't try anymore anytime soon. She is still weak and needs her rest. Even if she had come, I'm sure she would not have been much use. She has a nasty cut on her arm that was not properly attended to, and I'm afraid it might be infected,"

"Oh, right," Link whispered. He had been so preoccupied with finally coming home that he forgot about Tetra's fall in the ocean, and her hypothermia. And her dream…which he still had to ask about.

She finally opened one eye and looked sideways at him. "That's quite the bruise there darling, what happened?"  
Link reached a hand to his face. "I uh…got hit,"

"You should be more careful next time, to avoid things like that. You're so handsome, but even _more_ so with a clear complexion,"

"Grandma," he groaned, "I'm going to go now." Link said, getting up off the sand.

"I'm only looking out for you! You are too energetic sometimes sweetie, and try meditating. It calms the senses!" she called after him.

After rolling his eyes, he called back "Okay Grandma!"

Link traveled up to the peak of Outset. He could see the tops of roofs, the pirate ship and everyone on it, and all the villagers going about their daily business.

The wind blew more quickly at the top of the small mountain, swaying the blades of grass as if to some sort of melody, giving the atmosphere a serene, yet chilling feel. The ocean waves could be heard crashing against the back side of the island, though they were no where near getting sprayed, and the sun hit the summit gently, calming all those who stood high on the peak.

The bridge that led to the forest that had been destroyed so many months ago had been replaced with a newer, sturdier looking one.

Link observed all of this while sitting atop a pedestal-like boulder with his feet dangling off of the edge.

He looked over to Fairy Forest and remembered back to the last few times he had been there. The last was to retrieve a fairy; a small, winged creature with the ability to heal, for his grandmother. The time before that was when Tetra and he first met.

Link was interrupted from his thoughts when he felt a vibration shake his chest. Reaching into his shirt, he pulled out the golden compass, remembering that he had strung it around his neck for safer keeping.

'_Wow, I've almost forgot about this,'_ Link thought, renewing his vision of the golden locket.

The blue stone that lay beneath the glass was shinning intensely. Remembering to when the stones had done something similar, he knew what this sign meant.

"The pearl must be close…" Link murmured to himself.

Through the gem's bright light, Link made out which way the antique arrow was pointing; west. He looked the exact direction that the arrow was facing, but to his surprise, he wasn't facing towards the Fairy Forest, but more to the right.

The boy peered across the island, and his squinted eyes made contact with a small ledge jutting out of the side of the island, a little way away from the back of his house.

The compass began to vibrate vigorously, as if reading his mind and congratulating him on his correct guess.

Now that his thoughts were set, Link was determined. He knew what he must do, and where he must go. After a final glance at the stone edge, Link ran back down the summit, nearly falling over himself as gravity pulled him down faster.

He sprinted past his grandmother who was still sitting on the beach, past Aryll and her friends on the bridge, some having to jump into the water to not get tackled by the boy, and into his own home, nearly knocking himself into two other people in the process.

Quite the opposite of what he was doing merely seconds ago, Link crept into his house, slowly closing the door behind him. He tip-toed over to Tetra's bunk, and she was still fast asleep, even though it was much past morning.

Her blond bangs must have fallen when she was sleeping, because half of her face was shadowed with her hair. Link had a strong urge to move them aside and into their proper spot, and he mentally fought with himself to do it or not. She could wake up, after all. Giving in to temptation, Link gently brushed away the captain's silky blond hair and tucked it behind her hear, letting the sunlight dance on her beautiful face.

Smiling a little despite himself, Link crept backwards and climbed the ladder to the second floor.

He found the basket where his grandmother kept the dirty laundry and filed through it quickly, locating his green tunic and hat. They were still dirty from his previous adventures, but that was the way he liked it. He didn't have time to wash them anyway.

He quickly changed and double checked all of his pockets to make sure he had all his weapons and utensils.

The blond boy jumped off the ladder and quietly walked to the kitchen counter. He left a note for his grandma saying he would be back later, and hoping in the back of his head that Tetra would wonder where he went. After leaving it in an obvious location, Link stepped out onto the porch.

He quickly grabbed some spare arrows that were sitting in the short blue pots at the side of his house. Hey, even islanders need a way to defend themselves. He ran down the path that wound behind his house and up a small cliff. After climbing it, Link looked up to his destination.

"Whew," Link breathed after all his running. "Now to get up there," he said, looking up at the steep ledge.

Link took out a metal contraption with a long chain attached, also known as a hookshot.

Link aimed the hookshot at the single palm tree that stood on the tiny cliff ledge. Releasing the chain so it would fly and catch onto the tree bark, Link was quickly lifted of the ground and carried twenty feet through the air onto the ground that was previously above him.

The boy took a quick look around him.

He was on a slender wedge of rock jutting out the side of the cliff. It grew thinner and thinner the farther out to sea it got. At the very edge of the grassy rock, was a hole leading to the unknown.

Though Link, having visited this place once before, knew what awaited him in the never ending darkness.

Cautiously, he stepped forward, and then he jumped feet first into the blackness.

* * *

TEN POINTS TO WHOEVER KNOWS THE NAME OF THIS PLACE. Remember, I always accept constructive criticism along with praise! Even YOU can help make this story better!


	16. The Savage Labyrinth

**A/N: **Hey everyone! It's been a while, hasn't it?

Only eight months…

Hopefully this incredibly long chapter can make up for such absence!

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**The Savage Labyrinth**

Link hit the stone floor with a light tap and stepped out of the sparkling light that had carried him underground.

He was in a cavern with stone walls and a dirt floor.

Across from him were two small pots, much like the kind at his own house. He walked to them and cracked them with the hilt of his sword.

Two small creatures floated up from where the shattered pot remained. They cast a yellowish glow from their bodies and wore plain white dresses and no shoes. Their blond hair looked like two big popcorn balls tied down on each side of their heads.

They fluttered around Link, their wings tinkling like little wind chimes.

Slowly, Link reached into his pocket and took out a bottle, and ever so stealthily, swiped at one of the fairies. He quickly popped the lid back on, trapping it inside.

"Sorry, I might need your help later…for safety reasons," Link reasoned apologetically at the tiny creature. She replied by sticking her tongue out at him from inside the glass.

'_Fairies, what'chya gunna do? Now for the matter at hand,'_

Link thought, turning towards the other side of the room.

Two torches stood a few feet away from him, their flames lapping at the air menacingly. In between them was a hole, surrounded by stone and dirt.

Next to them was a decrepit stone tablet. Because of its old age the words engraved into it were worn down. Link peered at it, trying to make out the ancient lettering.

'_**The Savage Labyrinth'**_

'_Deep within the Perpetual Shadows rests a gift to seek and a guide to help seek it'_

He checked the back of the stone, just in case there was another message.

When he didn't find any, Link read the front over, memorizing it's foretelling.

"A gift to seek…Hm…"

'_Collect the gifts and the way will be shown' _a voice echoed in his head.

"I know that…" he argued with himself "The pearls are the gifts…but what about this guide? Is it the compass? Will something tell me more about the compass?"

A shiver ran down Link's spine, breaking him from his musings, and his eyes shot towards the other side of the room.

An indigo mist swirled up from the depths of the hole, slithering along the ground and inching towards Link.

It twirled around his ankles and danced up his boots and legs.

His eyes stayed focused on it. The mesmerizing, steamy mist slowly crawled up the walls, along the floor, and hooked around Link's waist. It reminded him of a charmed snake dancing up from its pot.

Suddenly, the mist hardened, squeezed, and pulled on Link's ankles.

The boy collapsed to the floor, and flipped over onto his back.

It was as if the charmer played a single faulty note, and the snake attacked.

The solidified mist clung to his lower half like vines, constricting every inch it came over.

"What the?"

Link spluttered as the vine clutched his stomach.

He was heading to the hole quicker and quicker as the vine-mist pulled him along. Soon his feet slid in, and the rest of him followed.

Link plummeted downwards like a rock with the vines whipping off him, cutting at his skin as he fell.

With a deafening crack, Link finally hit the floor bottom.

All the boy could hear was his ragged breath and a mysterious 'tick' in the background. He slowly lifted his head and peered at his stomach.

Red leaked from his side and was slowly crawling along his torso.

'_Broken rib' _Link thought _'Not as bad as it could have been'_

Slowly and painfully, Link rose up, supporting himself with his hands on his knees.

He was in a small cavern much like the previous room.

The rock walls and floor were smoothed down; Link couldn't see a single bump or blemish on them.

The boy stood, and took a step deeper into the room, unsheathing his sword.

It sounded like a child was repeatedly flicking the wall with his finger to some rhythm.

Link cautiously approached the center of the room, and with every pace the ticking accelerated.

Then with one last step, the ticking stopped with a '_click'_

Link stood for a total of three breathless seconds.

Then, a bright blast of yellow exploded to his right, consuming every inch of the room with its light.

A million screeches blasted into the room, followed by a fury of wings.

Keese flew down from everywhere, throwing themselves at Link from every direction.

Link retaliated wildly, swinging his sword every way it could go in one moment, slashing at all of the bat creatures.

Every one he made contact with disappeared in a puff of indigo mist. Wings batted his face until, with a slash from Link's sword, the last Keese was gone as quickly as it had come.

Link stood with his heart racing. He could hear his breath echoing around the room.

_Click_

Link jumped, and his hand shot to the sword that had fallen on the ground.

He could still only hear himself breathing, and his heart pumping.

"False alarm…" he panted to himself, picking up the blade and sliding it into its sheath.

The boy paced over to the two torches and peered into the second hole. Not waiting for the purple vines to come again, he closed his eyes and leaped into the darkness; into the next battle.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Link tumbled downward for the umpteenth time.

He didn't even know what floor he was on. He lost track at least fifteen rooms ago.

The boy didn't even move. He had known by then to look at what he was going to face before charging in.

The problem was the room was pitch-black. Usually there were torches lighting the room, but nothing could be seen.

Link sucked in his breath, and took a single step forward.

As if a switch had been flipped, the battlefield raged into life.

Instantly flames licked at the walls, slithering up to the ceiling.

And there, standing perfectly still in the center of the room, were two darknaughts.

The gold and silver plating glittered in the light of the fire.

Their armor clinked as they slowly marched toward the green hero, their four foot swords swinging along beside them, matching their pace.

Link knew he needed the upper hand, so he charged at the armored creatures without a second to spare.

They stopped to protect themselves with their metal shields when Link rolled behind the silver one and sliced upwards. He managed to cut the straps holding the breastplates onto the monster. They fell to the floor with a clang, and erupted into purple smoke.

"Yeah!"

In the small amount of time that was taking up by Link's victory laugh, the hilt of the gold darknaught's sword flew through the air, striking Link in the side and cracking yet another rib.

Link gasped in pain and held his side. He didn't have time for crying, but kept attacking.

The force of the blow to Link's sturdy side caused the gold darknaught's hand to slip off the sword hilt, where it dropped to the floor.

Link took advantage, and jumped into the air, knocking off its helmet.

Just like the armor, it quickly disappeared when it hit the floor, and Link landed on the other side of the darknaught.

Right when Link's foot touched the ground, something else struck him.

The silver darknaught's armored fist punched Link right in the face, below his right eye.

Link toppled backwards, grasping his wounded face.

"_Agh…"_

He took in a ragged breath, then the silver's foot kicked him in the stomach, and the boy skidded across the stone floor.

"Urg!" Link winced, frustrated with the odds of two against one.

The darknaughts didn't even hesitate to advance on him once again.

Link reached behind himself and drew out an arrow and his bow. He fixed the arrow into the bow as quickly as he could. He aimed it as well as one could with only one healthy eye.

From the floor, the arrow flew and hit the unprotected silver darknaught right where its heart should have been.

The monster teetered backwards, and then fell to the floor with a clang.

Painfully, Link leaped up and ran to the monster. He jumped into the air, and brought his sword down onto it.

The sword cut through it like water, and its body dissolved into purple smoke. The only thing left of it was the blade in which it carried.

His eye, ribs, and stomach were all throbbing horribly, but Link still had one monster left.

As he started to stand back up, he felt the cold, armored fingers against his neck. Slowly, the green boy was lifted into the air from the neck of his tunic by the cold hand of the gold darknaught.

Gasping for air, Link struggled against the powerful grip, kicking his legs back and forth, clawing at the metal behind his neck.

The boy was brought back, and then the monster hurled him at the flame-enveloped wall.

"Agh!" Link screamed as he hit the blazing stone, and the hot floor below it.

Link quickly rolled out of the fire and pulled out a bomb from his pocket.

'_Oh Nayru, let this work…'_ he prayed.

Link shoved the bomb wick into the fire, and then chucked it in the direction of the last darknaught.

"3…2…1…" Link held his breath

A flash of light and an explosion filled the battlefield, followed by a loud series of clangs.

The gold darknaught had fallen backwards from the explosion and was in complete disarray and confusion on the other side of the room. Link took his chance and pulled out another arrow. He aimed it at the domed ceiling, and let it fly.

It rode along the smooth surface, easily curving along with the perfect stone. Finally it turned down and flew parallel with the wall, and struck the gold darknaught on the crown of its head.

The smoke cleared, and Link saw the gold sword lying on the ground, with no owner to hold it.

Link let out a huge sigh as the fire on the walls slowly crept back into the floor.

The boy lay there panting and wiped the sweat off his brow, carefully avoiding his blackened eye.

He would have loved to lie on the cool, soothing stone for hours, but he still had a mission to complete.

Shakily standing, Link scanned the rim of the room for the hole that led to the next floor.

Link had only once been this far down into the dungeon, but that was back when he was collecting the eight Triforce pieces.

He prayed this was the last monster-infested floor.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Still sweating and panting, Link stepped slowly to the middle of the room and away from where he had fallen. He could barely see through his blackened eye, thus the large room came blurrily to him. He glanced around the spacious dome, searching for any oncoming enemies.

All he saw were nine, ancient pillars circling a treasure chest in the center of the floor. Two beams of light were shooting down from the ceiling, encasing the treasure chest and the area around it in silver light. In front of the chest, on the floor, was a blue ring, big enough for a single person to stand on it.

Link cautiously walked forward, his good eye turning every way as he walked.

When he deemed it safe, he sheathed his sword and examined the room more thoroughly.

The floor was covered in aged bricks that were falling apart at the edges, as were the walls. Something was emitting a bright bluish glow around the vicinity, which twirled in with the silver shafts of light.

The main thing that caught the boy's attention was the red and gold treasure chest sitting in the middle of the floor. Link walked to it, analyzing how small black thorns were lined along the lid. The lock on it had been torn off and thrown across the floor, and now the same strange liquid gas that he saw at the beginning of the dungeon engulfed where the lock had been.

Link timidly reached for the purple substance, not knowing if it would have the same reaction as earlier. Now centimeters away from it, Link closed his eyes and strained his head backwards so it would avoid contact with his bruised face.

When he was about to touch the purple matter, the treasure chest twitched.

Link flung his arm back with his eyes wide.

He waited for it to move again.

The chest jumped a little higher this time, and Link could have sworn he heard a peep coming from inside.

Peering curiously at the chest, Link walked around it, examining every inch of it.

"I-is someone in there?" he asked awkwardly to the box.

It went silent, and then a small squeak came from within.

"Are you alright?" he asked, more determined now that he knew that there was a living creature inside the chest, hopefully alongside Nayru's pearl.

The box rattled wildly, and Link stepped back to avoid being hit by the black spikes.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out! You just need to stop struggling," he said, trying his best to comfort whatever was inside.

Now with more of a reason to open the box, Link thrust his hand at the purple liquid gas, wincing at whatever was to come.

The substance felt like ice water, sending shivers up Link's arm. He felt no pain though, making him realize that the strange mist wasn't like the type he previously experienced.

He grabbed the chest top with both hands and yanked up. When it budged, Link tugged even harder, and it flung open.

A bright blue light shot out of the interior and pelted Link straight in the chest.

Link wheezed, having the breath knocked out of him and fell to the stone floor.

An ear curdling screech echoed around the room and Link whipped his head around, completely bewildered.

Then all he could see was blue and glitter.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!"

Everything clicked once he heard that tingly, bell-like voice.

A _fairy?_

"Wha-?"

The small circular creature nuzzled against his chest before he could say a word.

"I don't know HOW long I was stuck in that thing! At least the inside was padded."

"Wha-wait, how did you get in there? Who are you? Where did you come from? Where's the pearl?" Link asked sitting up, holding the fairy by its silver wing.

The fairy wasn't like the kind that inhabited Outset, or the Great Sea at all for that matter. It was a shining sphere with wings. No hair, no face, just a turquoise blob floating around with sparkles trailing wherever it went.

"I was just flying around peacefully, trying to find someone, and then suddenly I was stuffed in a bottle and taken here!"

"Who was it? Did you see who kidnapped you? Where were you when this happened? Who were you looking for?" Link spluttered all the questions in his mind racing out of his mouth.

"Oh my gosh, what happened to your face?" The fairy exclaimed.

"Did you see who kidnapped you?" Link nearly yelled at the fairy. All her chattering was dragging them off topic.

"Well, I didn't see who it was, but I did see red eyes…"

Link paused for a minute.

"Did you see a lot of black? No real body? Just black?" he asked.

The fairy danced around his head.

"Yes, yes! How did you know? That's exactly it!" she exclaimed.

Link's jaw dropped.

"Wha…Tetra…"

"Tetra? Who's Tetra?" the fairy questioned, floating around his head.

Link's arm shot out and grabbed the fairy in his fist.

"Ouch! Hey!"

"I need to tell Tetra…" Link whispered.

He sprinted to the light beam that was behind the chest.

"Where are we going?"

"I need your help, Miss Fairy," Link explained, stepping into the light.

"I'm not 'Miss Fairy'. My name is Cecile. Who are you?"

"Name's Link" he grinned at the turquoise blob now floating in his palm as they started floating upwards. "Oh, wait!"

Link hopped out of the path of light before they started floating to high. He ran and peered over the lid of the chest, and his face lit up.

Slowly, Link lifted up the dark blue prize he worked so hard for. Now all those bumps and bruises were now merely paper cuts.

"Finally! Nayru's pearl!" Link grinned.

Now feeling quite smug despite of himself, he pranced forward, back to the light and Cecile the fairy.

"Man I have so much to tell Tetra. I hope she's feeling better…Well c'mon Cecile, let's go."

The boy motioned his hand to the ray of light, where he stepped right in.

"Wait a minute!" Cecile shouted. "Why do you assume I'll be going with you? I have a mission of my own!"

"Oh…You're right." Link agreed, putting a fist to his chin. "I need you for only a day or two, and then you can continue your search, okay?"

"Fine…but then you'll owe me something!"

"Anything, Miss Fairy," Link smiled.

* * *

Finally, new characters huh?

And wow, the longest yet, by far!


End file.
